


Mask

by ElennaLyu



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-05-13
Updated: 2007-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 58,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElennaLyu/pseuds/ElennaLyu
Summary: If I wear a mask I can fool the world, but I can’t fool my heart.07年左右写的库月文了，入同人界的第一个初心CP。本来真的是想烂在硬盘，然而最近国内同人创作情况大家也懂，没有什么墙内网络空间是可信任的，除了硬盘之外总也还要有个备份。于是就克服羞耻放在AO3了，中文同人最后的流亡地。如果有喜欢这对的也可以自取，毕竟好的坏的也是自己作品。不代表现在的写作水平。
Relationships: Clow Reed/Yue





	1. 第一话 雾都：Rainy Days In London

这样的冬天，如果掩埋在记忆里的话，真的算不上美丽。  
当巴塞罗那的风变地温润甚至潮湿,亚欧分界的山脉上空开始阴晴不定。可是敦刻尔克依然忙地不亦乐乎。嘈杂的汽笛轰鸣声载着浪子们义无返顾地闯入了被乌云映成灰蓝色的波罗的海，全然不顾那曾被沙皇称为可用金子衡量的海水已经卷起了足以席卷整个挪威连上丹麦的冰雹雨。然而即使如此，极光依然不屈不饶地在北极圈内的冰岛和瑞典北部登陆，却依然转瞬即逝。深秋初冬的季节交替为维多利亚时代的欧罗巴大陆笼上一层湿重的面纱,仿佛呼之欲出的魔女,静静等待未知的时机。  
然在这一切的一切之中,英伦三岛却依然安详地近乎沉默地静观其变，同时优雅着浑浊着品尝世间百态。伦敦的机器声隆隆在雨中完全未减少半分，空气却因阴雨而显愈发晦湿。没错，英国人对雨早就习惯了。然而这一切中的一切，那些朦胧的梦，那些远方的故人，那些逝去的传说，那些风干的回忆，都早已织成那大本钟沉重却永不停息的声响，和成那巷角咖啡馆里年迈绅士口中一曲断魂，同那古旧的萨克斯划花的杂音一起，定格在泛黄的老童话里。  
「除了你，世界上没有谁值得我为他流泪。」  
「燃尽我自己照亮你就好。如果有可能，这就是永生的定义。」  
所以最可悲莫过燃尽了自己，照亮的，却不是你。

“冬天的空气总是特别糟糕，”镶边的落地窗前，金发碧眼的高瘦男人身着一件黑色及地的长袍，手里的木手杖和他的金发一样油光闪闪，“幸亏他们没有在苏格兰的郊野建更多工厂，不然我可能就得在圣彼得堡度过余生了。”  
“那是，不过那好像还不足以解释您请我来这里的原因，帕金森公爵，”身后穿着蓝黑色袍子，笔挺鼻梁上架着镶金眼镜的混血男子眯起眼，温和而诡异地微笑，“但愿您在爱丁堡没什么不愉快。”  
“确实，但是如果女王陛下不愉快，那谁也愉快不起来，不是么？”被称作帕金森公爵的男人此时转过身来，把视线从天上阴沉沉的乌云挪到了面前的另一个男子身上。窗外几乎没有一丝光亮，昏暗的烛光在幽阴的房间里诡秘地摇曳，勉强维系着人类的视觉。  
“说得好啊，”库洛•里多扶了扶眼镜，唇边的弧度又添了一分神秘，“不过，能把公爵您大老远从爱丁堡请回伦敦，我想不会是因为纽卡斯尔的商船航道又出现了古怪的鲸鱼，或是墨西哥湾的海盗。”  
“当然！”帕金森公爵一时间似乎有些恼火，但狡黠一笑，随即恢复了常态，“当然不会。不过…其实东印度公司也快完了。但是女王陛下最近对亚洲很感兴趣啊。”  
“那可是一片古老神秘的传奇土地。”库洛•里多微微仰起头，不过没有改变表情。  
“您应该知道…那个东南亚港口，叫做香港的，”没有作出回应，帕金森公爵有些不耐烦地接下去，“因为要寻找什么传奇的珍宝，女王陛下希望您能和我一起去一趟。”  
“是么…恐怕我没什么兴趣。”库洛•里多的笑意此刻换成了稍带嘲讽的冷笑。  
“我希望您知道自己在说什么，里多先生，”脸色倏地阴下，帕金森公爵压低声音向前走去，“您一直是陛下最看重的巫师之一，我想您会三思而后行。”  
“啊拉啊拉…真没办法，”库洛•里多故意做出了一副无奈又无辜的表情，使得讽意更加显而易见，“既然女王陛下都这样认为，我也只能照办了。”  
“为女王陛下效劳是每个英国人的义务。”帕金森公爵满意地笑笑，低头把玩起左手中指一枚祖母绿戒指，然随即抬起头来注视着库洛•里多。  
“啊拉，那…我们是不是应该尽快做一下准备呢，公爵阁下？”扬起一丝胸有成竹的神秘笑容，库洛•里多有些讥讽地望了望地上色泽沉暗的中世纪式旧地毯。  
“那是再好不过了，”帕金森公爵再度狡黠地笑了起来，“那恐怕得赶快，我可不希望等到朴次茅斯港封冻，再去吹英吉利海峡的冷风。”  
“啊拉，我也同样不想从利物浦走经过北冰洋的航道，西伯利亚冬天的天气实在可怕。所以…似乎得告辞了呢。”  
“上帝保佑您，不送。”帕金森公爵阴恻恻地点点头笑道。  
优雅地起身道别，库洛•里多在轻轻带上檀木房门的同时还不忘补充一句：  
“真可惜，赶不上在这儿过感恩节了。”

金真丝的窗帘点缀出奢华的装饰，洋红色地毯活脱脱像是血的颜色，浊白的蜡烛没有点燃，却也意外地与整个船舱显得搭调。窗外海天一色，波涛宁静地似乎上帝都有些不安了，于是几只纯白海鸥便盘旋着舞出些许生机。偶然闯入一只黑地如最深沉夜幕的军舰鸟，喧闹片刻，一切恢复平静。  
“真是条漫长的航线，”窝在古色古香的壁炉旁一只会说人话的金狮子舒了舒华美的洁白羽翼，于是沾了点炉灰。  
“哼，你恐怕没办法想象这时候的符拉迪沃斯托克。“  
说这话的是站在烛台旁拥有同样劲俊羽翼的银发男子，银瀑自脑后一泻而下，似凝滞似流动，仿佛水银般的色泽恰到好处地辉映艳丽的地毯。此时他摆出了一副看傻瓜的不屑神情。  
“切…不过如果让你站在阿拉斯加的雪地里，也基本上和白色的雷鸟没什么差别。“抖去羽尖的炉灰，可鲁贝洛斯稍稍不满地打了个膈。  
“啊拉啊拉，都别吵。”库洛•里多轻呷了一口黑咖啡，漫不经心地望了望窗外浪涛荡漾。此时他有点好笑地想着那些五月花号后裔们是如何搏击风浪成长壮大，于是再度微含讽意地轻笑一声，“幸亏有苏伊士运河…啊，印度洋果然又浩瀚又神秘呢。”  
“没错…可惜还要和那只老狐狸会合，真是杀风景。”可鲁贝洛斯从鼻子里哼了哼，转头看它那让人永远猜不透的主人。  
这次很显然，库洛•里多稍稍皱了皱眉，神情换成了若有所思，笑容难得地从他脸上消失了。沉默半晌，他凝重地抬起头来，注视着可鲁和月，缓慢地吐出一句话：  
“小心…水是源源不断的。”  
早知道他会说出些匪夷所思的话来，可鲁贝洛斯懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，瞅了瞅壁炉古色古香的裂纹仿佛诉说着古老的传说，于是似懂非懂地半眯起眼，在地毯上蹭了蹭身子，趴下不动了。他向来没有多少兴趣去研究他那高深莫测主人某些诡异的预言。  
而月只是在一旁，同样凝视着他马里亚纳海沟般深不见底的刚毅双眸，一言不发。他不知怎么，介意起库洛那句警告般诡秘的预言：  
「小心…水是源源不断的。」  
他不禁有些愣神。夕阳不知不觉中残忍地降临，红装素裹的凄艳彩霞最后的生命依旧摄人的耀眼，落在蓝地如最明丽最透彻的蓝晶般的洋面上，镶上了一层柔和却绚烂地让人心颤的金箔。天空仿佛渗透了血而显得绯红，散去的鸥鹭留下了一片空荡荡的虚无，不由得使人心生畏惧起来。  
于是，他回眸，恰撞见他穿越几个时空般的深沉目光。霎那间的心慌，随即像一朵浪花消逝在大洋里。但是他依然预感到，未来就如这浩瀚不可捉摸的印度洋般，和平下掩着未知的恐怖，波涛汹涌。


	2. 第二话 南国：Journey Within Tonight

尽管肚子里一千一万个不情愿不乐意，这一行人还是在深冬落日艳丽地如埃及艳后的霓裳般的余辉里踏上南国小港熙熙攘攘的码头。夕阳在天边摇摇欲坠，挥洒在即使是深冬也照样可以大汗淋漓的搬运工身上，带出几分俗世不可逆的沉重。铜锣湾的天气不如欧罗巴式的阴冷，反而有些暖洋洋的暧昧。  
“到了啊…”月慵懒地睁开眼，略扬起他月光青辉般的眸子。夕阳残照，在他身上映出班驳的碎影。  
“啊拉啊拉，你终于醒了呢。”依旧如夜幕般深沉的紫黑色身影，依旧如夕阳般温暖却令人心惊的笑容，库洛•里多背对着碎碎的光辉，有些好笑又有些无奈。  
“…”不知为何，月再度陷入了无言的尴尬。每每他面对这个男人，都无可抑制地陷入精神上的混乱。他似乎天生就拿他没办法，只得默默任听他摆布。  
月茫然地随着他出港，一路走着，可鲁贝洛斯在身旁，也意外静默地走着。夕阳最后的光辉已尽数褪去，留下一片深邃如沧海的点点星空。  
南海之珠的夜繁华而凄凉。歌舞升平的纸醉金迷里，谁知多少商女唱着多少不知亡国恨的后庭花，随时让人有想逃离的冲动，却身陷泥潭不可自拔。  
本是不夜城灯火通明的世界，不知怎么的，这一切在月眼里，仿佛全不存在似的。此时他有一种幻觉，似乎不是在浮尘若市的港口，而是空无一人的原野。四周的人好像全消失一般，喧闹声置若罔闻。全世界只剩下库洛，可鲁贝洛斯和他，走在这通向最深处堕落的血路，越陷越深。他想跑，却无路可逃。  
然后也是那一瞬，他回过神来，只仿佛一下子就回到了现实。  
其实月很明事理，你们没发觉而已。  
下一秒，他想到了打破沉默的开场白。  
“我们要住在哪里？”  
他看不到前面那人诡异地足以令人心惊胆战的笑容。  
“啊拉，当然不会没有地方住啦。”  
库洛•里多没有回头。他只是轻描淡写地这样说着。对于未来，他似乎总那么胸有成竹。但莫名地，月却不安起来。他一直以来摆脱不了这样的预感：这一切，没有这么简单。

过了很久月才回过神来，原来他已经和库洛及可鲁贝洛斯在舒适的厅堂里落了脚跟。大厅一尘不染，硕大的水晶灯毫不吝啬地展示着往昔的风华。地毯不可思议的极其整洁。而作为风光象征之一的红木家具完好无损地一一伫立于空旷的厅堂之中，守卫着整栋房屋的尊严。几乎找不出时间的痕迹。唯一不协调的可能是早已停走的老式挂钟。虽不再履行它的职责，却也不见一点尘埃。钟停下了脚步，可是时间却一直在走，从未停滞。  
静默了一分钟，这一分钟，仿佛天与地的对话，过去与未来的碰撞，时间与空间的交融。  
然后，波澜不惊地，月慢慢地开口：  
“这里，是你以前母亲家的房子吧。”除此之外，没有别他可供解释。  
库洛•里多的笑容不明显地收敛了一下，但随即再度舒展开了。他没作任何回应，继续云淡风轻而更玩世不恭地轻笑：  
“初来乍到，还有好多要学习哦。所以今晚好好休息吧。”  
凭直觉，月感到，有太多未知，藏匿在这所古老的豪宅里。而他们，不得不在未来的某个时刻直面这一切，也许，就在眼前。

月直到洗完澡脑子才终于完全恢复了清醒，所以当他闲适地窝在柔软的沙发上时，疑问便如气泡般一个个冒了上来。但是他发现一向做事说话很有条理的自己今天竟不知从何说起。只得听可鲁贝洛斯在一旁喋喋不休地提出各种摸不着边的问题，反倒把他也搞晕乎了。  
这所曾见证几多大起大落的豪宅，经过了多少年的风霜，却还维持着本就的模样，是因为败落巫术贵族残余力量的保护吧。  
有时候，繁华落尽余下的哀伤，还真让人心酸呢。  
月这样心不在焉地恍恍惚惚想着。  
“天啊…我们明天不会又要一大早起床去拜会那个老狐狸吧？”可鲁贝洛斯懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，微转过头问。  
“啊拉，当然不必早起啦，我们可以去喝下午茶么。”轻抿着浓香的咖啡，库洛•里多说这话时眼睛望向窗外深不见底的暗夜。  
“唉…为什么我们的行动要由一些完全没有天赋的人来监视呢？”可鲁贝洛斯打了个饱嗝，换了个更舒服的姿势，“真是丢人丢到家了。”  
“呵呵，你知道吗？”库洛•里多满不在乎地摆摆手，侧过点身向着它说，“世界上最可悲的愚蠢不是愚蠢，而是愚蠢，却不知道自己愚蠢。”  
“……我不喜欢这个城市。”沉默片刻，可鲁贝洛斯下了结论。  
“啊拉，别这样说么。”暗夜的月光残零，射入窗户的那一瞬便被明亮的灯火压下去半截，但是依然倔强地在库洛•里多侧脸洒下一片绝世的苍白，“有些时候，深入了才会有趣的。然而有趣的事有时也是苍白无力，是不是？”  
“恩…也许是吧。”可鲁贝洛斯懒洋洋地摆了摆身体，打了个哈欠，算是对它主人的回应及结束对话的信息。  
于是整个大厅霎时坠入了死亡般的寂静，静地仿佛连空间都凝固了。月一个激灵，竟无法开口打破这地狱似的沉默。于是他沉默着，库洛•里多也沉默着。空气里莫名地冒出了诡异的因子，并迅速弥散开来，使他不得不努力克制住自身的颤栗。恐惧，毫无来由地，一波又一波，开始舔舐他的全身。好像那维多利亚港外明快却会使小船一颠一簸的浪涛，再度使他不安起来。  
然后，库洛•里多轻轻笑了，视线却没有交集。  
他知道月不会懂得那个笑容的含义，因为他自己都不懂。  
库洛•里多站起了身，安抚似的摸了摸守护者好似满月时月亮光华凝成的银丝，声音淡得黯然：  
“晚安…做个好梦。”

这是没有生机的世界，好像是金字塔最古老的墓穴，又仿佛玛雅遗迹千年的祭台，然而更像是所多门罪恶之城天火之下死寂的废墟。  
废墟…是的…只是废墟而已…只有死神般的气息…没有生命的声音…  
什么声音都没有…是如此恐怖的寂静…  
他独自一人，站在这空旷而缥缈的空间里…  
四周是凝滞的结界，微弱的光似琼玉似月华，朦胧如雾般的诡异。  
他只是站着而已，没有一个多余的动作。  
然后是如此突然的，他感到什么湿漉漉的液体滴落在他脸颊上，随即顺着俊美的线条滑落，清脆的落地声在这诡秘寂静的空间里是如此可怕的清晰。  
他一惊，伸手去触，才发现没有痕迹。  
是水。  
雨么，还是眼泪？  
于是他愣然了，继续像一尊石像般静静伫立。  
更多更大的液滴像淅沥的雨，侵蚀般不知不觉中就落满了他的全身。  
冰冷渐渐变的温热，顺滑渐渐变的柔腻。  
他便也自觉不对劲了，于是再次试探。  
然而这次却让他真正大吃一惊起来。  
修长的指间滴落的只有一片触目惊心的惨红，即使在如此朦胧的光线下也明晃晃地让人晕眩。  
他霎时心脏漏跳半拍，不敢置信地低头一看，才发现自己早已置身于艳丽而令人毛骨悚然的血泊之中。几片简直和血一样色泽的残枫飘落在血中，排成嘲讽的图案。  
于是他知道不能在这儿等死。  
他惊恐地向前跑去，因为直觉告诉他身后已无路可退。  
然后他看见了。  
是水镜。  
一面巨大的水镜凭空出现在他眼前，波平如水的镜面无辜地令人发寒，晃动着诱惑般的光泽。  
水面升起飘渺的烟雾，逐渐凝成匀称窈窕的人形，那人形甚至比水雾更加虚无，却同时充满了触摸的真实。  
棕红色的长袍色泽如血，渗透了秀美与典雅并存的妖娆，下摆没有任何不和谐地完全融合于水面，枫叶的绘纹层层叠叠，华美惊艳地令人不得不叹服于那不知出自谁人之手的巧夺天工。柔顺潋滟又不失神秘高贵的丝带好像天仙的绫缎，却也似吉普赛女郎指间弄媚的毒蛇，衬地纤细的腰身分外媚惑。  
宛如盛放的火红罂粟，仅背影就如此不可方物。  
然而最令人叫绝的还是那如一抹黑瀑般的长发，黑中透出血色如上等葡萄酒般精粹的妖红绝色，好像埃及艳后的旗帜，无风也招摇。  
「水是源源不断的…」  
恍惚间他听见她这样说，声音虚无空旷地令人止不住颤抖。  
他一个激灵，只觉得这言语是如此熟悉。  
水雾无声无息，渐渐散尽。她古井不波地转身——  
他讶异地看着随着她转身的动作，她身下水镜中的水渐渐变成艳丽的赤色，如同滴落在他身上的鲜血。飘零的落枫激起转瞬即逝的涟漪，已然如讥讽的笑容。  
也只是那一瞬，所有幻境破碎着化为泡影，仿佛从来不存在般，消失如同虚无的雾气。  
“啊拉，你醒了。”不知何时库洛•里多已在他床前眯起那标志性的笑眸。此刻他暧昧地对着他笑着，右手撑在雕刻精美的床梁上，缭绕的云纹在他指腹上压出同样精美的痕迹。左手再自然不过地垂在床下。  
月感到温润的阳光终于轻柔地拍打在他瘦削的身体上。他这才发现只不过是一个梦，一个虚伪地可怕，却也真实地可怕的梦。  
冬天的阳光泻下的温暖柔软而苍白，碎碎落在他纤长俊丽的身躯上，映在他紫晶般剔透匀称，反射着世间最潋滟光泽的双眸里。他有些心虚地望了望库洛•里多，于是又望见那令人心安的笑容。他定了一下神，波平如水地起身，声音一如既往的淡然：  
“恩…要出发了吧。”掩饰的言语不知算是隐瞒还是保护。  
“啊拉，没精神么，是不是做噩梦了哈。”依旧是恶魔般调笑的语气，却让月心微微一震。莫名的，他并不打算把自己的梦告诉库洛，即使他再清楚不过作为守护者不应对主人隐瞒任何东西。  
月最终还是没有看见，库洛看似自然垂在床下的左手指间轻盈跃动的蝴蝶，逐渐凝回卡牌的形状。  
“嘻嘻，和你开个玩笑啦。来吧，我们要出门了哦。”继续让人火大地轻轻笑笑，说不出是优雅还是恶毒，库洛•里多波澜不惊地转过身去。那宽大的紫黑色衣摆在月眼中是如同鬼魅般的温柔。  
他一瞬被那倾世的深沉所迷惑，愣愣地望着他的背影渐渐在门边消失，心仿佛裂了一道口子，只留下一片虚无的空洞。

也许正因为堕落，示巴女王的微笑才留下千年传神的绝美。砒霜的甜蜜如果一生只能品尝一次，那我们会不会选择这样死去。  
像鸡尾酒这般不该属于这个世界的艳色，确实只有在这本就扭曲了的空间里，才折射出如此残酷地摄人心魄的绝丽。灯红酒绿间，也许美与丑本就没有绝对。真善美，假恶丑，这是造物主的话题，并不应该由人间的万物来商讨。  
在刺地人眼皮微微颤抖的灯光里这样晕忽忽想着的月，不被人察觉地悄悄在自己胸前画了一个十字。但随即又开始嘲讽起自己来了。  
老天有眼，中国人常这样说。  
可惜上帝并没有眼。其实这句话相对于很多很多年后有人说的那句God is a girl已经跨越了更多界限。  
反正他从来不相信什么，除了那个人，他还能相信谁。  
如果说亚当夏娃偷吃了禁果，所以每一个人类来到世上都带了原罪的话，那么他的存在，他的宿命又是什么。  
谁知道呢，他的命运只属于那个人。然而即使如此，当最后的审判日来临时，他却无法保证自己的归宿，是否还能同那个人并肩走在那条哪怕是通向地狱的路上。  
更何况，上帝从来就不懂得人类的疾苦，更不用说懂得他的了。  
迷信任何人，任何事都没有意义。人类可以说，神不能主宰我的命运，我自己才是我命运的主人。  
但是他却不能。上帝普照众生，那包不包括他在内。  
冥冥中，不是上帝不是宙斯不是安拉不是佛祖不是神，却在无声中，悄然推动了命运的转轮。  
这片古老土地多少年来多少风雨而过，若写成一本书是否一生都读不完。  
那清晨轻轻抚拭尖沙嘴海岸的荡漾浪涛，冲刷去千百年来镌刻在那里的痕迹。  
毁灭代不代表着重生，主啊，你何时来到我身边，告诉我答案。  
如果不是库洛好言相劝（其实是连哄带骗），月是绝对没有可能瘫陷在血红地叫人心寒的软垫沙发里，一边忍受着暖洋洋的壁炉将他汉白玉般的柔肤烤地火热，一边还套着身燕尾服故作年轻绅士派头假惺惺地小心翼翼地应付着来来往往的各界社交公子名媛。  
‘Everyday is so wonderful, then suddenly, it’s hard to breathe  
Now and then I get insecure, from all the pain  
I’m so ashamed

I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can’t bring us down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes words can’t bring me down  
So don’t you bring me down today

To all your friends you’re delirious  
So consumed in all your doom  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness, the pieces gone,  
Left the puzzle undone, is that the way it is  
You are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can’t bring you down  
So don’t you bring me down today

No matter what we do  
No matter what we say  
We’re the song inside the tune, full of beautiful mistakes  
And everywhere we go, the sun will always shine  
And tomorrow we might awake on the other side

Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes words won’t bring us down, no  
We are beautiful in every single way  
Yes words can’t bring us down’  
听着这般并不与背景搭调的歌声的月，总算安下心来。然而稍后却再度没法摆脱对库洛诡异安排的不满情绪。于是他那残月冷色般的瞳又用结成冰霜的目光向那个笑颜的恶魔瞪去。却不知他是否真的没发觉，竟没有做出任何回应。月一愣，随即无可抑制地陷入深切的失落之中。  
被无端冷落肯定不是月的本意。无论是他还是可鲁贝洛斯，都不会愿意参加这样纸醉金迷的贵族舞会，更不用说还得会见那位专程大老远从不列颠赶来妨碍他们的公爵阁下。迎着太平洋西岸的土地上，金发碧眼，使用着印欧语系的欧洲贵族美洲新富似乎代替了这片土地真正的主人成为这里的上流人士。个别亚洲面孔无异乎做些清酒之类生意的日本人，靡乱显然没有使他们改掉点头哈腰的习惯。然而对于人生地不熟的月来说，似乎只能从周身络绎不绝的言论中大致了解这些贵人姓甚名什，同样地，这些人就好比深冬冻地铂金般僵硬的泥土一样不讨人喜欢。  
埃克莱尔•西内就是这样一位不招人喜欢的法兰西名媛。确实，棕色善感的眸子，棕色柔顺的长波浪，棕色优雅曳地的晚礼服，使她周身渗透着专属于香榭丽舍的浓郁，也使她当之无愧于那以收藏珍奇珠宝为平生最大乐趣的西内先生手上最耀眼的珍藏。但是这位小姐最特别之处就在于——也许她是晚会上唯一对东方人有兴趣的欧洲贵族。然而在她对月暗送了十来分钟的秋波却没有得到任何回答之后，在某一时刻月竟然发现她在身边几个发色浅地简直和他有得一拼的德国姑娘艳羡的目光中挽着库洛翩翩走进舞池。  
此时此刻月真的庆幸自己好歹还长了副男人的容颜，只要他不去邀请谁，就不必在不自愿的情况下同什么古怪的家伙那样肩并肩肘碰肘手握手地转着圈圈。  
他不想听见也听见了身旁刚才被几位绅士称为“威瑟斯朋夫人”的衣着华丽的高壮女子轻声责备她那脸颊红扑扑如洋娃娃般的金发小女儿：  
“瑞茜，你真该好好学学西内小姐！。至少你也该和你的伊丽莎白和戴安娜姐姐一样，好好跳舞，别总把眼睫毛画地粘一块儿了！”  
“妈妈！”女孩嘟着嘴，不满地辩解道，“我只有14岁耶！”  
“行了行了，别总当着这么多绅士小姐的面抱怨你的家务事，” 威瑟斯朋夫人严厉地说，“伊丽莎白，带瑞茜去把妆补补好。”  
一个高个子的瘦长少女牵着女孩的手离开了舞场。那高大的威瑟斯朋夫人却使月莫名联想起库洛曾在不知多远的过去对他说过的那些关于伦敦塔的传说中被乱刀砍死的刚强女伯爵。干柴在壁炉里噼啪作响，浑浊的空气里弥散着暧昧地有些恼人的温暖，然而诡异的念头却反而使月阵阵寒意上身，他不得不稍稍撑起纤长却发了麻的身体，正襟危坐在艳丽的天鹅绒沙发上，好让自己醒醒神。可这一回神，很不巧地，身旁那两个德国少女的对话又一字不落地尽数钻过他细滑的银丝，飘进那线条柔顺的耳廓：  
“真是漂亮呀！难得有这么养眼的年轻绅士啊，是吧，贝拉？”  
“对哦，艾莎尔，不过也是挺古怪的绅士。他似乎从不邀请女孩子跳舞呢。”  
“嘻嘻，也许东方人比较害羞吧。”  
“恩…我看应该是混血吧。那发色，恐怕挪威人都没有这么浅呢。”  
“不过确实挺好看的啊。”  
原来自己在这些人眼中就是这副模样，月不为人察觉地轻叹了口气。鸡尾酒把本就亮地晃眼的灯光反射地更加鬼魅，同各式各样的晚装和首饰一起，点缀出地狱般的华丽。  
终于是最后一支华尔兹了。在颓丽而又充斥着深刻在骨血里的悲伤的音乐里，月总算朦朦胧胧地意识到了这一事实。也好，这会儿该是午夜了吧。恐怕外面，黑夜早吞噬了一切呢。酒模糊成一片，长发模糊成一片，空间随着舞裙旋转模糊成一片…都不要紧了哦。因为终于可以，回去能好好休息的地方了啊。  
曲终人散。于是意识也颓废地模糊成一片的月愣愣然地看着那个棕色的身影示威似的飘然而过，经过他面前时，还特意扬起好似那拿破伦钟爱的巧克力般的长发。  
然而，也许一切真的都是命运的安排。  
一道利刃般惨艳绝丽的红光，瞬间击地月大脑一片空白。仿佛心底最深处被遗忘了太久太久的记忆突然赤裸裸地暴露在光天化日之下，思想被抽地一干二净。这触觉如此虚幻，却如此恐怖，让人无论如何不愿意再经历第二次。  
那掩在埃克莱尔•西内融着香奈尔味道的波浪之下的，是她右耳上的一枚玛瑙耳夹。  
是的，玛瑙，红得如此绝对，如此美丽，如此诱人，可也如此凄艳，如此让人心生敬畏。好像真的由多少多少鲜血凝练而成，永远罪恶而希望，却至高无上的存在。  
突如其来地，什么东西闪过了月的脑海，但只是闪过而已，就连他自己，也无法回想起他到底想过什么，又为什么，该如何想这些。  
“回去了啊，月。”库洛的招呼声在他耳畔响起，终于把他拉回了现实。然而这并不代表他理解了为什么西内小姐的耳夹会带给他这般诡秘的感受。其实这些日子早就给他留下了太多谜团，也许他今生今世都无力揭开了。  
木然尾随着库洛再度没入最深沉的黑暗，圣约翰大教堂的钟声沉沉地敲响了十二下。  
哥特式的尖顶，十字架直刺苍穹。如果望不到夜的终点，如果寻找没有方向，如果不能回头，如果必须前行，那么究竟哪里的十字架之下才能获得灵魂的解放，救赎的挽歌又该在哪里的空谷回响？  
堕落天使的羽翼，最后一线光芒被闭合在天边，漫长的寂夜就要携卷着未知的乱世吞没颤抖的土壤。而奏响在此刻的音乐，不能以忧伤或激烈来形容，我们听到的是带有鬼魅弧度的笑声，隐藏在整个黑暗的深处，像心脏那样节律震动。结局究竟是天使战胜魔鬼，还是魔鬼惜败于魔鬼？  
又是新的一天开始了，谁也不能真正看见明天。明天怎么样，就明天，再说吧。


	3. 第三话 水镜: The Irrusion Of Water

檀香色的古老座钟踏着时间的步伐看似迟缓其实却悄无声息地挪动，黑色的涂漆剥落了几块的指针不屈不饶地走着，显示着露骨的苍白和寿命将尽的老态龙钟。微弱的烛光不安地摇曳，照地本不明亮的房间尤为死气沉沉。地毯便更分不清是什么颜色。月光艰难地渗过严严实实的窗帘，落下些不易察觉的斑驳。  
“晚上好，阿克沙拉小姐。”帕金森公爵在黑暗中寒寒地笑了笑，干枯的手指轻磕了磕划上了一道裂纹的烟斗。  
“晚上好，阁下。”房间另一头阴影中的女子毕恭毕敬地回答，黑暗里看不清她的容颜。但是还是可以从那没有温度的声音里听出几分敬畏。  
“坐啊，别那么见外。”嘴角扬起一丝没有弧度的弧度，“你也做了我多少年的助手了，恩？”  
“六年。”听了这话，姓阿克沙拉的女子小心翼翼坐在了帕金森公爵对面轮廓依稀可辨的椅子上。烛光终于得以颤抖着映在她架着一副方方正正的眼镜的方方正正的脸上，仿佛用南极冰川雕刻出的神情和苍丝中夹带的些许花白把虽是金黄色却没有暖意的烛光反射地更加寒冷。  
“好不容易来一趟…就要走了？”帕金森公爵墉懒地冷笑了一声，线条僵硬的眉微微上翘，烟斗里升起一缕诡异的雾气。  
“是。您要求我去打听的我都打听好了。” 阿克沙拉小姐（当然，这里的“小姐”只是敬称。）的语气显然是恭敬的，但是始终没有感情没有起伏的音调却无法不让人感到阵阵冷风过境。  
“哎呀…真可惜。”帕金森公爵假惺惺地感叹道，突然压低了声音，“西内先生怎么说？他知道另一个耳夹和头饰的下落么？”  
“西内先生说了，他不知道。” 阿克沙拉小姐公事公办地回答，她干枯的身躯裹在深褐色的天鹅绒长袍里，显得格外骨节分明，“不过西内先生倒是告诉我，您要打听的那对耳夹和头饰，绝对不是普通的珠宝。”  
“那是当然，你该知道就算是那个和绿头苍蝇没什么区别的西内，也不会对那些宴会上女人炫示用的玩意儿有兴趣。”帕金森公爵不耐烦地摆了摆手，却被更为高亢的声音打断了。  
“恐怕同您想的也不同！” 在这场谈话中，这是阿克沙拉小姐第一次，也许也是最后一次情绪这样失控，冰冷的沉静消失地一干二净，现在她几乎从椅子上跳了起来，手脚并用地大喊大叫着，“据说这是自法兰克王国时代就由中国道士世家世代保存的，具有连皇家海军都不能抵御的恐怖能力的三件至宝，分别象征着人性的三条深渊——绝望的爱，欲望和仇恨。它有自己真正唯一的主人，代代相传。除了那个‘主人’以外，任何人得到它们当中任何一件，都会招致不幸！”  
一瞬间空气似乎凝固了。两人同时愣了一下神。意识到自己的失态，阿克沙拉小姐木然地坐回到椅子上。  
“…抱歉，阁下，我太冲动了。”她的声音依然冷漠，却不安地有些缥缈。  
一时帕金森公爵没有说话。这使得阿克沙拉小姐更加慌乱起来。一秒钟之后，仿佛台风眼中的平静般的沉默被帕金森公爵疯狂的大笑粉碎。  
而可怜的阿克沙拉小姐这次则是被狠狠吓到了，以至于她只能僵直在椅子上无法动弹。不过好在很快从几乎岔了气的狂笑中回过神来的帕金森公爵，终于能以比较正常的语调和他的助手小姐说话了：  
“你相信那些鬼话么，阿克沙拉？”一丝鄙夷从他那狭小的瞳孔里溢出来，“什么道士啊，魔法师啊，你相信那些家伙？！他们不过是即将被世界淘汰的一小群古怪的家伙而已，并没有你想的那么神奇！世界上没有什么是英国皇家海军征服不了的！”  
“是，是。” 阿克沙拉小姐连忙坐正身子附和道，“不过您完全不担心那个家伙吗？那个魔法师？女王陛下似乎很信任他。”  
“说实在，这点我一直认为女王陛下有些愚昧。”帕金森公爵再度恢复了邪媚的笑容，“那些人只会危言耸听。不过你放心，我早就把一切计划好了。那个家伙…来这儿只是找死。”  
“是，我明白了。” 阿克沙拉小姐也恢复了一如既往的冷淡和平静，“那我明天就动身出发。”  
“很好，你是乘那艘叫‘帝国天使’的船回利物浦吧？”帕金森公爵继续阴阴地笑着。  
“是，我明天就走。” 阿克沙拉小姐抬手推了推下滑的方框眼镜，站起身来。  
“好呀…记得回到伦敦后去会见女王陛下，告诉她她想要的宝贝我一定会给她弄到手，无论它在哪儿，我都能找到。”帕金森公爵也坐了起来，维持着一贯的表情，“而且只有我——才能给她带来她要的。”  
“是，我会办好的。我恐怕得先走了，晚安，阁下。” 阿克沙拉小姐最后还是郑重其事地行了礼，转身没入残酷的黑暗。  
未来这样的东西，真的会有终点么？  
“晚安，一路顺风，阿克沙拉小姐。”望着阿克沙拉小姐逐渐消失的背影，帕金森公爵冰冷的笑意在微寒的烛光里闪烁，分外阴森。

又是这个梦…  
又是这里…好像坟墓般的死寂…  
为什么…这到底是为什么…为什么我又在这里…  
好冷…冰冷的雾气…水雾…模糊了视线…是不是看不清前方…也就看不清过去，现在和未来…  
一切都一样…柔和诡异的光华…笼罩着被结界包围的空间…  
还有一样无声滴落的柔腻液体…血一般的触感和赤色…  
和无能为力的我…  
为什么…为什么…  
在梦境的深处…到底蕴藏了什么…是谜底…还是杀机…  
是谁…仿佛在心底毛骨悚然地冷笑…笑什么…是笑我的懦弱与愚蠢么…还是折断了的羽翼…控诉着不公…  
不要看脚下…因为…那是心的裂口…人性最深的深渊…  
一失足…灵魂就此万劫不复…  
为什么…谁应该被这样对待…我到底做错了什么…为什么…又是谁…  
在我的心最深处…静静看着…静静流泪…  
为什么…每分每秒…我都要这样卑微而绝望地存在…  
怨恨…真的能置人于死地…  
如果有可能…我不想恨任何人…可是做不到…  
我何尝不想安宁…安宁地自此消失于红尘俗世…  
不要怪我…逼我的…是你们…  
我不想…永远躲在阴影里流泪…  
我不要等待…哪怕生命枯竭…也望不见山巅…  
我不愿再屈辱地抱怨……  
除了自己…谁也扫不去头上那一片挥之不去的阴云…  
即使…要招致等同的报应…  
因为世界的一切…过去与未来…生与死…爱与恨…光明与黑暗…都要等价交换…  
所有的一切都和上次一样…他向前跑去，也许身后就是死神的羽翼。  
一如既往，还是那样貌似平和却折射着颓华而意味深长的光泽的水镜，闪烁着无辜地令人胆寒的波粼。枫叶染透鲜血般的赤色却没有温暖，冰冷的涟漪仿佛直射心底的目光和讽刺的残忍笑容。  
同样未变那倾世容颜，美地太不真实，如同埃及艳后唇边凋零的一抹火红罂粟。传说当年屋大维便曾为这般绝丽所倾倒而抱憾终身。而他，也许这便是他葬身的坟墓。  
「水，是源源不断的…」  
又是这句话，也许他永远都不会懂得它最深沉的涵义，但是那个声音，冰冷如同北欧初冬的溪水缓缓流动，仿佛划过的风都变地犀利；纤细如同美丽地令人不敢逼视，圣洁地令人不敢触碰的上等东瀛丝羽；纯净如同阿尔卑斯山最高的巅峰上蜿蜒而下的一缕清泉。好似那一抹烙在心口的眼神，从心上裂开永远不会停止流血的伤，即使很多年后沧海桑田也不会逝去，凄美地要在血脉里永久剜剐，重获新生。  
“你，是谁？”给了自己勇气问出这句话的人，永远留在这里了。  
「你，是谁？」  
「你，是谁？」  
「你，是谁？」  
「是谁？」  
「是谁？」  
「是谁是谁是谁是谁是谁是谁是谁是谁是谁……」  
「谁谁谁谁谁谁谁……」  
你是谁，我是谁，他是谁，她是谁。谁又知道谁是谁？  
如雪莲绽放般，平静而绝望，纯粹而寂寞，高傲而孤独。犹如残酷天使的灵歌的声音在空间的每一个角落荡漾回响，空气的每一个分子甚至都被撼地微微颤动。  
脚下本就柔软而虚晃的土地开始粉碎着散去，再度在恰到好处的时刻烟消云散。  
「又做梦了么…」  
这次月是自己醒来了，他已记不起自己睡了多久。窗外潋滟而耀眼的阳光被夜幕般沉重的窗帘筛地只剩几缕虚弱的光线，却不见那紫黑色深沉潇洒的身影。  
「怎么了…到底…！」左耳突如其来的剧痛立刻中断了他的思绪，起了半身的他差点从床上摔下去。小心翼翼地伸手抚了抚左耳，却发现一秒钟以前的疼痛仿佛上个世纪的幻觉，那么清晰却无法回忆。  
艰难地撑起被不堪回首的梦境折磨地有些虚弱的身躯，披上了银河一般纤巧细致，匀称妍长的丝绸长袍。水银般柔顺的长发自修长的指间淡淡流过，像流水岁月一样不着痕迹。  
随意打点了一下自己，月摇摇晃晃地扶着刻工精致的枫叶图腾，拉开了渗透着柔媚的檀香味的檀木门，一片刺眼的耀金却狠狠地扎入了他柔光流转的俊眸。他一惊，虽然抓到了救命稻草，细腻的薄唇间却飘出依然镇定地几乎令人抓狂的口吻：  
“你有事么，可鲁贝洛斯？”可惜月并不擅长掩饰他心中的伊甸园，那双眸子有如希望之星蓝钻石般纯粹而残酷，不带一丝瑕疵，却明镜般把他内心深处照地一清二楚。  
“什么啊？是你先和我说话的啊？”太阳的光芒总是奔放而快乐，能够融化冰川却永远不能让人看见世界的另一面。  
“…算了。库洛呢？”月深知自己面对他们这两个一个毒舌一个大脑发育迟缓的家伙绝对沉默是金。  
“库洛啊？他一大早就出去了。没告诉我去哪里，说是不用担心，他晚上就回来，别去找他。”可鲁贝洛斯交差似的一口气说完，末了想起什么，又补上一句：  
“你有什么事么？”  
“…没事。”月故作平静的遮掩显然让他的不安欲盖弥彰，只是可鲁贝洛斯的智商还不足以觉察出来。  
“我说月，既然没事你干吗整天库洛库洛地把他挂嘴边那？难不成对他有意思？”可鲁贝洛斯好象突然想起什么，恶趣味地笑着，看月那张它一直怀疑库洛制造他时出了差错导致面瘫的万年不化冰山脸会起什么戏剧性的化学变化。  
“……”月确实如同被人当头一棒地敲蒙了一般愣在原地，他担心自己会不会当真不争气地脸红起来，僵直在门边一分钟后，他老磁带卡带似的思维终于开始艰难地缓缓转动：  
“那你来我房间又是干什么呢？”  
“哦，我啊，我来看你醒了没有。”可鲁贝洛斯讨了个没趣，可是奇怪琥珀般的眸子却亮晶晶水灵灵丝毫不减：  
“其实我是想问你，库洛上次买的那个意大利产的威士忌巧克力哪里去了？”  
这句话无疑终于坚定了月二话不说瞬时秒飞可鲁贝洛斯的决心。

散落在维多利亚港的长空的夕阳无疑是幸运的。那湛蓝清澈如同最上好的矢车菊的粼粼波光颤抖着将它最后残败的凋零折射地尤为风华惨艳。用奥地利王后的裙摆般飘摇绝艳的最后身姿把港岛蓝得比英伦仕女的双眸更为纯粹的天空染成鲜血镌刻下痕迹的色泽的夕阳，则是太阳最美丽却最短暂的霓裳。而当这般神圣地近乎堕落的颜色为广场上和平鸽好像特瑞莎修女的丝巾般圣洁的羽毛笼上一层浮光跃金，或是将圣约翰大教堂直指苍穹的哥特式尖顶抹上几缕奢华颓丽的象征时，便如同锋芒毕露的锐利圣剑，以君临者的名义，粉碎血肉的假面，森罗万象归为尘土，振翅高飞，焦虑与混乱付之一炬，为世间正义冠以人类苍生之名，隔海席卷洗刷罪孽的浪涛，指引天使向前迈步。  
无论心怀坦荡，亦或愁缕万千，此刻万物灵魂皆为平等，赤裸裸地接受上帝的审判。  
却不知迎接的是上帝的威严，还是撒旦的笑容。  
正邪是非，爱恨情仇，本就没有绝对。世界的两面，才是面具的真实。爱，从来不能用正义或邪恶来衡量。  
「即使是上帝也无权审判爱。我坚定地把这句写，不，是刻在心中的圣经上。」  
“嗨，我说月你什么时候也用起站在门边偷窥的小儿科伎俩了？”潋滟的碎阳光把二次连方花纹的白玉石阳台栏杆的轮廓映在晶莹的水蓝马赛克地砖上，可鲁贝洛斯太阳一般金色的目光斜斜射向雕栏玉砌后浩银的身影。  
“哼，偷窥？是啊，人类总是不愿别人看见面具之下自己真实的面容不是么？事实让人恐惧，真相却永远只有一个。”月冷然的气息让明艳的阳光也淡去了几分，迎面扑来的清冷海风扬起月光凝华而成的银丝，“亚当夏娃本可以始终坦诚相见，可是却为了一颗禁果永远丧失了真诚的权利，从此人类只能终身与面具为伴。如果人心中没有杂念，就不会有禁忌。所以这才是人类真正的原罪吧。”  
“…拜托，能不能麻烦你说话别跟个哲人似的。再说了，没有真正的永恒的吧。所谓永恒的东西都是腐朽悲哀的。”可鲁贝洛斯满不在乎地呷了一口咖啡，轻晃着他金光闪闪的脑袋，“要我说，库洛真是把你宠坏了。但愿你没有忘记我们从来都不是亚当夏娃的儿女。上帝不过是人的神，主人才是我们真正意义上的神明。人类可以不相信神给的宿命，但是我们却不可能违抗主人赋予的命运。”  
“你好像比我更像哲人吧？”一道足以在细腻柔软的绢肤上划出清晰刺眼的血痕的凛冽闪过月银紫色的眼底，“还有，什么时候也轮到你教训我了？！”  
“我可没有教训你哦。我只是觉得月你也该省省心了。库洛不会有什么事他自己办不成要你我去办。”可鲁贝洛斯轻描淡写地吞下芝士甜饼，满嘴呜咽地说，“人类社会可比魔法复杂多了。”  
“这点我还不用你教，你也犯不着太自卑。”高傲地扬起头，月冷地如此清澈的眼神几乎让可鲁贝洛斯产生了一种天堂和地狱交融的幻觉，“至少在库洛眼中我们还是有自尊的。”  
“恩，那是。库洛真是难得的好主人呀。”可鲁贝洛斯半真半假地赞叹道，“不过他也真是偏心啊…给了你一张出尽风头的天仙脸，好到酒会上去炫耀，我却连到处走动走动都不成。”  
“天仙脸？！酒会？！炫耀？！”联想起一星期前那场纸醉金迷的炼狱和西内小姐讥讽的假笑，一股没来由的恼怒淬然涌上月的心尖，而那血石似的耳夹更让他有些眩晕，“好吧，如果你愿意被那些德国小姐在背后盯着假惺惺地赞叹的话，我非常乐意跟你交换。”  
“…说着玩的啦。再说了，库洛还是更愿意和天仙美人调情吧……我…我开玩笑的…哈哈…”月没有温度的眼角毫不留情地把可鲁贝洛斯接下来的话封杀在了他的喉管里，“喏，喝不？你最爱的‘黑桃皇后’。”  
“‘黑桃皇后’？你也学会喝不加糖的纯黑咖啡了？”千年不化的冰冷水晶眸子漫不经心地望向远方耀眼地震撼人心的景致，月唇边冷笑着逸出的字句飘进可鲁贝洛斯掩在金色羽翼下的耳廓，“难不成你也想进军派对绅士一列？或者说是…淑女？”  
“…月小姐，请您不要觉得主人不在就这么嚣张。”可鲁贝洛斯不满地撅了撅嘴，缓慢地坐直了身子，把一块比利时巧克力送进嘴片刻后总算继续开口道，“但愿您不要真以为自己是会唱晚的人鱼公主。就算你是，库洛也不是那个落水的王子！”  
“…你说什么？！小姐？！人鱼公主？！”即使是朝夕相处的同伴，月的冷酷还是足以让可鲁贝洛斯感到冷汗津津。  
“没错，我的公主殿下！到现在为止你还没有化成泡沫呢！”不过可鲁贝洛斯显然不甘示弱，“难道你是希望他们也把你做成铜像，放在斯德哥尔摩的中心广场上展览？”  
“…你说够了没有？！”月周身的空气几乎凝成阵阵冷雾。  
“…唉…算了，看来你也没那福分当人鱼公主了，库洛才不是你的王子呢！”面对实力相当的好友，可鲁贝洛斯似乎并没做收手的打算，它此刻也坐直了身子。  
“…你要是再说一句…”炯炯的杀人目光化成无形的利刃，氤氲却锋芒毕露的银色气流已经开始呼啸着绕着月纤长的身躯旋转，在苍白的石灰上划出道道冷酷的伤痕。  
“…行啦。”可鲁贝洛斯暗自庆幸自己总算来得及在月的“碘化银晶体”把整个庄园变为历史之前缓和气氛，“不过我看这维多利亚港里是没有人鱼了。大概只有海鲸。”  
「没有人鱼…么？」  
这次却是月突然一愣，刚才畏人的冷咧以可鲁贝洛斯看不懂的速度换上了干净的忧伤，凛冽杀意不自觉消失殆尽。他很不应景地莫名想起了那个在夕阳下的洋面化为泡沫粉碎的传说。  
也许人鱼公主爱上王子的那个日子，也有这样清冷的海水凄艳的阳光，为人鱼公主走上的不归路送行。  
「如果让我忘记爱去往天堂，我宁愿选择同爱一起长眠地狱。」  
他不敢确定安徒生是否也曾那样绝望地爱过，编了个灵魂升华的可笑理由自我安慰。  
「海的女儿爱上人类王子，只不过是维纳斯和雅典娜打赌输了的代价。消亡，是人鱼公主的宿命。因为爱，是最迷信的信仰。被爱束缚的灵魂永远不可能得到真正的救赎和宽恕。情感本就是上帝用来惩罚不虔诚的人们最见血封喉的利器。当我们被宁静纯粹的海风温柔抚摸的时候，会听见宝石蓝色的大海深处传来的能融化天国的歌声，那就是深海里孤独的人鱼姬为得不到的爱和愿望唱的，最后一支挽歌。」  
他想起库洛第一次给他讲人鱼的故事时这样说道，口气像伊顿公学的教授授课般心平气和波澜不惊。是的，他从来都波澜不惊。  
可惜他不是神，谁都不是。  
「但是你却是我的神，无可替代的神。」  
月在心里默默这样对自己念道。  
“嘿！你想什么呢？！”可鲁贝洛斯的低吼终于把他拉回了现实，“发呆也没发这么久的呀！”  
“…我出去一下。”月忽然想起什么。他并不能确定自己此时是否有闪过亲眼考证维多利亚港里到底有没有人鱼的荒唐念头，他只知道他突然想看一眼海，确定上面没有人鱼公主化成的泡沫。这样想着，他一言不发就向琉色玻璃的拱形门走去。  
“等等！你去哪里？！”赶忙起身叫住月，可鲁贝洛斯倒是确定自己再和这两个神经质呆下去一定很快就会被送进“疯狮院”了。  
“随便出去走走…很快回来。”早已了然在胸，虽然不太情愿，月还是短暂地停下脚步，背对着可鲁贝洛斯冰雪冷艳地淡淡甩下一句，就连同周身北欧神话精灵般的银色光华消失在对方视野里。  
“…去吧，海的鲸鲸！”月在轻手轻脚带上斑斓的彩色玻璃拉门时再清晰不过听见身后可鲁贝洛斯这样没好气地吼道。

「Amazing grace, how sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me  
I once was lost but now I’m found  
Was blind but now I see

Twas grace that taught my heart to fear  
And grace my fears relieved  
How precious did that grace appears  
The hours I first believed

Amazing grace, how sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me  
I once was lost but now I’m found  
Was blind but now I see」  
当唱诗班宛如天籁的朗朗歌声和着管风琴忧伤低沉的伴奏用圣歌洗刷尖沙嘴被夕阳染成绯色的天空时，阳光却直线穿过了圣约翰大教堂彩琉璃色的玻璃和月精雕细琢的纯银睫毛，把月柔潋的眼帘烤地带上些许疲倦。苏士巴利大道宽阔的铺地青泥板衬地人更加渺小而行色匆匆。其实不需要反衬，人间的爱恨本就那么苍白无稽。  
也许此时西斯庭圣母正安详俯视着这一切，高深莫测地微笑着，轻轻拨动棋盘上的棋子，再看一场混乱的闹剧。  
月忽然发现自己甚至都忘记了自己已经出来了多久。现在他只需稍稍偏转那双冰眸，便可将蔚蓝地几乎和天空融为一体，却从骨髓里透出几分超凡脱俗的神秘，像是深海里未知的矿藏折射出的光芒般的维多利亚港尽收眼底。他可以体察库洛口中那清新的海风温柔地抚着自己的俊颜，甚至几乎捕捉得到那人鱼姬飘渺空灵的挽歌，在没有杂质的空中回荡。维多利亚港冒着欢快地没心没肺的气泡，让他脆弱的防线再度不安地颤抖起来。  
最后望了一眼，他放弃了驻足。他很清楚人鱼的悲伤足以让他灰飞烟灭。  
毫不犹疑地一头钻进人声鼎沸的世俗世界，他明白哪怕是神，也无法逃脱这陷入泥潭的宿命。谁若是想在众人皆醉时独醒，那难保不会落下个比屈原跳江更为悲惨的结局。  
用公历数着的二月，似乎是这里真正的新年。只是比圣诞节时冷清很多。不过依然可见肤色黝黑的美艳女人海伦般的妖娆，和着码头工人浑浊的歌声，在残忍的夕阳下激烈燃烧。  
面对百无聊赖的生态，月厌恶地皱了皱眉，转身想要往回走。确实此刻他似乎有些后悔出来了。可是也就是在他转身的那一瞬间他终于意识到——原来从刚才开始，他根本就没记路。  
现在月真的是在心里把自己骂了一千一万遍，可是却唤不回他半分对自己是如何离开库洛家的府邸来到这里的记忆。于是干脆横下心，继续逛无聊的风景去了。  
在是向南还是向北的选择里，月毫不犹豫选择了朝北的方向。港岛永不会停止的隆隆机械声和伦敦漫天飞扬的烟尘一样让他退避三舍。  
他渐渐不仅忘记了路，甚至忘却了时间。宽阔平坦的光明大道不知不觉收缩成了泥泞的羊肠小路，金光万丈的华丽淡去，留出一片没有被英国人雕琢过的自然宁静。  
月刹时被那宁静下暗藏波澜的别致所吸引，仿佛那里有种超越自然的力量，向他发出无声的邀请。不同于蕾丝卷发的时尚，彼岸花盛放似的清澈却无限妖媚，优雅却无限哀伤，向他伸出兰香幽幽的皓腕，似要拥他入怀，也似要温柔地扼上他的喉咙。  
他没有犹疑步伐，踏入了那条刻骨地吸引着他的小巷。他知道他一直以来想要的真相就藏在它的尽头。打开宿命之门的钥匙，如果有可能，他要亲手把它握在手中。  
小巷似乎曾经也有过门庭若市的景象。只是不知为何落得今日残零萧条。雀仔店的朱字招牌悉数剥落，呼应着空空如也的竹雀笼和同样空旷地令人恐惧的屋舍。青苔遍布的石砖只余岁月留痕，飘零的尘埃似乎想诉说什么会让人微笑着泪流满面的故事，却欲言又止。  
月在自己都没有发现的时候停驻在了一棵苍老的枫树下。时光的年轮在这棵看上去饱经风霜的植物身上一览无余，虬曲的枝干却分外苍劲。然而在这一片灰绿色的残败之中，苍老的树干上像血色一样热烈而残酷的枫叶宛如喷薄的红莲，决然又绝望地让树下的人儿也无法不肃然起敬。  
二月不该是枫叶绝色的季节，至少在香港不是。  
只有苏必利尔湖岸那成片连绵不绝的艳丽才有资格绘制纯白地泛着银光的雪映衬着血红枫华的绝色如画。亚洲也有枫树，但是生长在东方土壤的枫冬天必须落叶，来年的血化成新一个春天。  
四周万绿皆凋零，唯它独自凌寒盛色也便傲然绝代。  
月潋潋的目光不经意撇向几簇干枯的乱枝，那里有一个看似是水坛的玩意儿。小巷的一切都被岁月蒙上了一层厚地压抑的尘霜，惟有这血色红枫和一潭镜水，依然清澈纯净决绝耀眼。干净明澈的水把坚毅残忍的枫叶倒映地风姿绰约冷艳夺目。  
月默然望着几片凋零的枫叶浮在明晃晃的水面上排列而成的图案，似乎发现了什么规则，但是无论如何忆不起脑海最深处的传说，像是记忆中最重要的片段，却一片空白。  
「 沉香梦 轻舟柞艋波上泛 切记吾亦作缕  
月浮水烟笼云 自相许 吾心若明镜  
花似雾风似雨相依 代指吾前行  
放歌须纵杯 遇梦乃归心非醉 物是怎奈人非  
指作弦 肌若玉雪无人惜 情付长河  
思作语 无可奈何花落去 月空溅泪满面  
人中过目唯晰 音断琴 波平如水镜  
风独萧踌躇人何处 牵肠花归路  
夕照落薄暮 碎盅是清歌独舞 夜蝶悄自饮无  
随波逐 大浪淘沙念珍重 东逝寄君  
生所恋 一掬流水皆遥盼 独回眸雨弦乱  
枫隔岸 长夜何其曾相叠 烟散指间  
心中曲 黎明琴颤声香艳 凌雨亦若云烟  
指作弦 肌若玉雪无人惜 情付长河  
雨撩夜 花开花落终有时 醉琴弦伴花散  
彼岸花悄漫艳…」  
恍如天籁的声音，缠绕着冰冷的伤痛，仿佛将所有时间和空间融化。只来自地狱天使的灵歌，涟漪一般荡漾开去，给每一个角落都染上了无法消退的悲伤。月觉得自己的魂魄几乎都要被这般如同从水镜中蒸腾而起，带着水汽的朦胧歌声夺走。古筝弦像睫毛上即将滑落的露珠，换作谁，欲语泪都会先流。  
「是谁…到底是谁…」  
月猛然想到了什么，抬头向上望去。果然，在暗灰色的苍广和赤红色的残艳之间，纯洁地摄人心魄的洁白羽毛光泽。  
那是…那两只鸟儿的歌声么？  
「怎么可能…」月自嘲似地解释了这个荒唐的推测，「鸟怎么可能那样唱歌…更何况，它们分明一动不动。」  
但是他却能从那两只美丽地让人不敢逼视的雀鸟身上真实感受到属于那声音的冷绝忧伤的气息。那是陌生而又熟悉的魔力，等待他去探寻。  
正在他愣神之际，两只雀鸟却突然凌空振翼，折向小巷的更深处。  
月忽然惊醒。别说防止常人靠近的结界，他甚至没顾上看一眼四周。华美的羽翼自背后绚丽地舒展，银色光芒照地灰暗的青石也倏地一亮。  
因而他也没有看到，巷子拐角处悄然注视着他的命运的黑色阴影。  
月事先绝对没有料到看似简单朴素的小巷竟然这样九曲回肠，更不知道这两只鸟不但决非平凡养雀，自己堪比光速的飞行速度竟也被它们甩在身后。在转过无数个大弯小弯之后，他精疲力竭，一眨眼工夫，那两缕纯白就自眼前消失不见。  
留给他的，只有一扇和小巷的一切一样古老地近乎陈旧，并且居然完全没有防备的木门。门后藏着什么，也许连上帝也不明白。  
他犹豫着轻轻试推，门上立刻飘下几乎可以蒙蔽他视线的厚厚灰尘。  
门轻而易举就被推开了。尽管拘礼，月依然踏入了那好像从未有过生命痕迹的昏暗店堂。  
是一家书店，但是完全没有清新隽永的书香味道，反而像是古书里的暗色插图般，纸张把未知的恐怖掩地欲盖弥彰。  
空无一人，甚至呼吸声也变地多余，只有从刚才起一直萦绕不去的那个空灵哀伤的声音，那首残凉冰冷的挽歌，此时却清晰无比。  
迟疑了一分钟，月选择了房间尽头一处幽暗窄小的楼梯。诡异的强大气息自楼上氤氲回旋，渗透出致命的诱惑。  
收起羽翼，他踏上了摇摇欲坠的楼梯。  
楼梯窄地连只是月一个人也感到呼吸困难。嘶哑的摩擦声使他产生了随时会坠入地狱的错觉。  
因为他无法想象的真实正在前方向他招手。  
在不长的楼梯尽头，月或许永生也不会忘记，却也有可能一瞬间就忘记。  
相对整洁的阁楼并不是最值得惊讶的，纵然四面密不透风的壁橱上摆满了可以用琳琅满目来形容的水晶球和水镜。  
很显然，这果然不是书店该有的格局。  
这是古老香港独有的风景。  
但是月无论如何无法理解，这样简直被历史尘封了的地方竟然有人。  
而且还是一个美艳的女人，仅背影就胜过了世界上所有语言中最崇高的赞美词。  
月凝视着她的背影，讶异抑或诧异，全然失去语言。  
纯正的黑色中渗透着血丝一般艳丽的残忍，如同埃及艳后的旗帜。长袍的每一缕花纹都像是雅典娜亲手精工细琢一样浑然天成。仿佛活生生的血红枫叶就那样完美地融合在巧夺天工的璎珞绸缎里，萦绕缠绵。  
那么熟悉，俨然如梦。  
然后他沉默地望着她转身。随着和梦中一样平静却锋芒毕露的动作，记忆自心底喷薄而出，不受意识控制地，向常春藤一样蔓延开来。他记起巷口水坛枫叶排成的图案，突然发现它和眼前女子姣好的轮廓一起，与他的梦境触目惊心地重叠。  
“你，是谁？”他听见自己鬼魅般逸出的字句，已然分不清是梦还是真实。  
不对，少了什么。他仅剩的理智强迫他想起来。  
没错，没有硕大的水镜，没有粘腻的鲜血。  
不是今天，这不过是刚奏响的序曲。真正的乐章却已经兵临城下。  
然而女子并没有直接回答。她纯粹地近乎虚无的声音好似从天边拂来，又好象将他的身体紧紧缠绕，紧地几乎窒息。  
她说：“欢迎你，先生。但是水，是源源不断的。”  
月愣了一愣，哀歌的女主角和她的声音融合起来。但是他还是决定继续谈话：  
“你是占卜师么？”  
“如果你认为是，那就是好了。”女子绝丽的容貌甚至把昏暗的房间都照地明亮几分。寒星秋水般的黑珍珠冰眸搭配娇小却挺拔的鼻子，连同善感的樱唇一起镶嵌在皓月似的脸庞上，让万千粉黛都瞬间黯然淡去。  
“那么，你能让我看见什么吧？”月努力让自己在低矮的阁楼上站直，艰难地把语气维持在惯常的镇定冷峻，“费尽心机把我召唤到这里，总不是没事找事吧？”  
“来吧…我会让你看到…你真正的选择…”诡秘的笑意自她那线条完美的唇角浮现，扬起的那丝残酷弧度竟没有任何不和谐地绣在她冷艳柔俊的容颜上。  
宽大的衣袖一挥，一面水镜凭空出现在她面前古旧的小圆桌上，衣袖鼓起的冷风让月又觉一阵清寒。  
玉琢的纤纤细指举起一把金履水壶，她把水高高注入那只做工精致，雕刻细腻的黑檀木水镜。水在它之中漾起的波粼清澈如同贵妃的牡丹浴池。  
“来…来看你想要看到的真相…”她的召唤带着不可抗拒的魔力。他身体僵直地上前，将视线探向磷光泛泛的水镜。  
霎时他似乎被那看似无辜而寒光闪闪的水面所吞噬，以让他头晕目眩的速度坠落，旋转着被吸入另一个世界。两旁的风景飞快地后退。震耳欲聋的叫嚣声满世界夸张地回荡。黑色羽毛在周身呼啸着的冰冷空气里漫天飞扬。他不知道自己是否掉进了谁的思维或记忆，只能看见埃克莱尔小姐蓬松的棕浪突然失去傲人的光泽；帕金森公爵粉碎的烟斗升起垂死的烟雾；西内先生惊恐定格的眼神；船体在一望无垠的公海中央分崩离析的熊熊烈火；更有陌生的亚洲女人悲凉的叹息，同样陌生的俊美男人苍白的笑容。亡灵穿过他身体时冷地恐怖的触觉，人鱼姬残酷的挽歌，散落消失的羽翼，他却仿佛在世界中央绝望呼喊。惨叫，哭泣，冷笑，冷酷决然的枪声空旷地响起，鲜血漫溢出来。在尽头他看见熟悉的温暖，他伸出手，想要握住那人的衣角，却无故被他唇边那丝比陌生人更陌生的冰冷笑容后挫几步。  
幻境猛然消失的时候他发现自己毫无仪态地跌坐在地，尘埃不留情面地侵蚀了他修妍的缎子长袍。他极不情愿地承认自己现在冷汗津津，虚弱地喘着气。他口中逸出的幽幽兰香在潮湿阴寒的空气里凝成阵阵冷雾。他一抬头，呆滞地望见她居高临下的笑容，使她俊美的容颜平添几分神秘与诱惑。他终于再次仔细端详她，才发现那张完美的脸是如此惊才绝艳宛如克利奥帕特拉的诅咒。  
不过他依旧坚持撑起了摇摇晃晃的身躯。虽然早已对眼前来路不明的强大对手多出了不少敬畏，但是月从来都不是轻易落入人股掌的木偶。  
“你做了什么？”带着愠色的冷若冰霜。  
“什么都没做，”似乎干脆，骨血里却深不见底，“只是让你看见了真实。这不是你来这里的目的么？”  
“那你到底让我看见了什么？”月镇静下来，锐利的目光钢针一样向对方狠狠扎去。  
“肉眼看不见的东西，灵魂。人的肉体是虚弱的。”浮云似的缥缈无际，似乎绕过万水千山终于荡到他耳边，“你刚才在你自己灵魂的镜像里，看到的是命运里所有与你有关的人的灵魂。是你，以及他们本性的灵魂。”  
“哼，”月忽然觉得这一切是如此讽刺又喜怒无常，“那告诉我，我看见了那些人怎样的灵魂？”  
“抱歉，没有占卜术能看清那样高深的东西，也看不清命运的轨迹。你的生命里曾走过，正走过，以及将要走过哪些人，你比我更清楚地多，先生。”女子的眼神初看上去是飘渺游荡的，月却感觉那双美丽的黑眸正把他的秘密窥探地一干二净，“我只知道两件事。并且今天，只能告诉你一件。”  
“你说吧。”月依然站定，却不知是恐惧还是期待。  
“那就是，站在宿命尽头的，正是你心中至高无上的神。无论将要邂逅多少爱你的人，恨你的人；为了守护你而牺牲自己的人，为了自己的愿望想要伤害你的人；把你当作棋子的人，你为了自己的目的而牺牲了他们的人，他都是你一直以来唯一不惜代价追寻保护的人，他一定在这段混乱命运终结的时刻等待着你，带你逃离。但是他不是赢家。在这理想被扼杀的年代，没有人是。而他正是最后为了他心中唯一目标坠入最深的黑暗，破碎地最为悲惨的灵魂。”女子波澜不惊地说完，安静地等待他的回应，空气陷入死寂。  
“哼，真滑稽啊，”半晌，月高傲的冷笑终于从凝固的气息里冒出，“你是想说，我最重要的人才是堕落最深的恶魔么？”  
“并没有绝对的天使或恶魔。而且绝非只有他一人堕落。”女子的语气听上去好象刚才月的嘲讽对她全然是置若罔闻，“如果命运不允许，那任何人也逃不脱。正义在欲望面前永远脆弱无力。植物才能出淤泥而不染，人做不到。当你最在乎的人或事受到威胁，即使是你，也无法摆脱手上鲜血的噩梦。”  
“…好吧，也许有一天我会懂。”缄默良久，月决定准备离开，他感觉对这样气氛的忍耐已经到了极限，“那么最后请告诉我，你什么时候，能告诉我另一件事？”  
“我生命终结的时候。”她回眸笑靥如罂粟盛放。那笑容仿佛重重击在月心头一般，惊得他仓皇向楼梯跑去，急不可耐地匆匆冲出了老店。  
“去吧…我真期待我们的再次见面…我的延续…”女子虚无冷淡的声音像不愿放过月的最后一次涨潮，冲得他晕头转向。彼岸花似的苍白哀歌再度来回荡漾。他又一次失去了方向感，在巷子里不见得清新多少的空气里横冲直撞。女子的身影在他眼底无限延伸，头脑像小亚细亚旱季皴裂的土地一般干涩，又像是温哥华空荡荡的上空，不复旅鸽成片飞翔。  
最后一缕夕阳被地平线吞噬的时候，他失去了知觉。


	4. 第四话 死翼: Touch The Wings Of Death

「如果我的一生如花火般短暂，那请允许我，用生命，换你的笑容。」  
即使我渺小到甚至拨不动吉他的弦。  
就像人阻止不了死亡，也没有谁阻止得了我，哪怕自私地爱着你。  
原来神也会哭泣。  
流星任性地甩过天空，倏地点亮莱格拉斯蓝色的瞳孔。

当九龙又一个明媚地恼人的清晨不偏不倚地在月纤长犀利的睫毛上着陆，他开始思考如果没有这一切现在他又会身在何方。他不禁打心眼里怀念起他们几乎成行的澳洲旅行。没错，他已经无法把记忆中被他看来无关紧要的事打搅而取消的假期一一挖掘出来毫无意义地罗列。也许他本可以在新西兰天高地远的草原上真正好好风吹草低一番，自由自在地沉思那比港岛的蓝更加透明无畏的天空在映日的川澄和依依的速水烘托之下，为何能与太平洋如此相得益彰地合吟水晶般的旋律。  
然后再不假思索地毫无节制地一遍遍回忆那古老传说里挥之不去的每一个定格。小哈比人在巫师漫天飞舞绽放的花火里用无与伦比的热忱心灵歌唱着生命的礼赞；利箭掠过草原上策马扬鞭的精灵，当空舞蹈的银发承载着高贵的笑容，跨越国界去往骠骑勇士的故乡；威仪天下的人皇额上皇冠中央的钻石反射着精灵公主凄美的笑容；失落的指环，同样失落的记忆和王土，在人那颗跃动不已的红色器官中心熊熊燃烧。  
然而即使是这再简单平常不过的,在南半球的那片英联邦土地上做个白日梦的小小愿望,却成了月梦都梦不到的奢求。现在他不得不把自己清秀纤长的身体裹在僵硬而密不透风的西礼服里，在香港微醺的风中踏过没有落叶的宽街。库洛给了他拥抱天空的权利，可是他现在却不得不费劲压抑住那双他引以为豪的纯白羽翼，以他一贯所不齿的人类双腿缓慢地可悲地步行。  
只可惜天空不是天国，飞地越高，便也摔地越重。  
“为什么我们非去不可？”月冷若冰霜的声音穿透臊热的空气，钻进肩上幻化成假身的橙色布偶针尖大小的耳朵。  
“因为库洛说要我们去！你觉得我喜欢弄成这样像被人随身携带的挂件？！”可鲁贝洛斯没好气地低吼，“要抱怨就对库洛吼！”  
“…死了几个废物，关我们什么事么？”纵然月从来懂得应该收敛的场合，不满还是轻而易举从他有如格陵兰岛冬季的海风的语气中漫溢出来。  
“拜托，你一会儿可别这么锋芒毕露，会惹麻烦的！”这次可鲁贝洛斯干脆飞到月耳边低声耳语，“你确实要小心一点，隔墙有耳。你应该知道，政府还是很忌讳巫蛊术。而且这次的事件可不是什么工伤事故！”  
“所以他们才会让库洛去协助调查。这点我当然知道。”月甚至没有侧脸过来看可鲁贝洛斯一眼。  
“虽然文艺复兴以后他们已经不再用火刑处死他们能捉到的任何巫师了，但是英国政府依然对拥有特殊天赋的人怀有戒心。”可鲁贝洛斯终于重新安静地坐回月右肩，“唉…真是一群愚蠢的家伙。”  
“哼。虽然他们封锁了消息，但是街头巷尾传地却比褐雨燕归巢还快。”可鲁贝洛斯实在无法理解，为何月冷笑时嘴角依然纹丝不动，“据说那位伟大的公爵先生死相很惨，血飞溅了整个房间。可是他们却没有从尸体上找到任何外伤伤口。”  
“虽然道听途说不太可信，但是如果真是这样，这就不是一般的杀手做的了。”可鲁贝洛斯即使沉思起来仍是一副开朗自在模样，像阳光一样摄人的温暖，“看来有人已经开始行动了。”  
“无论是谁，都但愿他值得期待。”月站定在大不列颠帝国驻香港总督府那些许严肃却反而有些滑稽的洋房门前，这样作了结束语。

“事情就是这样，现在所有的一切都一团糟。”备受冷落的精美烛台被遗忘在灰蒙蒙的角落，看上去活像巴黎刑场上孤零零的骨架。阳光炫耀着把总督府的富丽堂皇和总督大人的苍白面容对比地淋漓尽致，“还有，那艘船的事你该听说了吧？”  
道貌岸然——和这样结构精密千变万化的四字成语相比，月显然更喜欢用poker face来形容他斜对面线条僵硬的苍白面颊。他承认他无法理解为什么世界上还存在这样诡异不自然的表情。面对同僚的死讯，尊敬的总督大人却不见任何悲伤或喜悦。仿佛这世界上从未发生任何让他神经有所触动的事一般，他的神情平静不真实如同阳光下的皑皑白雪。  
“那艘在北太平洋触礁沉没的邮轮？‘帝国天使’？”紫黑色的发缕在阳光的沐浴中宛如上好的紫金，贴在库洛•里多依旧笑意盎然的唇角，折射着高深莫测的光泽，“好像死了不少人的样子。真是可惜，还是一艘著名的远航邮轮呢。”  
同样的，月也再度无法理解库洛的笑容。即使自第一缕空气氤氲着抚上他敏感细腻的身体起，多年来那早已习惯的诡秘温柔，却依然时时让他不自觉心惊困惑起来。只是他甚至也习惯了将一切异常埋在心底，随记忆一同安葬在每天清晨唤醒他的凛冽阳光里。  
他知道自己的一切都属于他，都只是为了他。而这正是他唯一的宿命。  
“现在我们不得不着手调查了，不能让反政府组织继续猖狂下去了。”总督大人脸上依然没有任何让人觉得有什么在他眼皮底下猖狂的波动，“对于这次杀手的做法你怎么看？”  
“啊，确实很精妙，看来要加强防备啊。”即使如此，库洛的笑容也丝毫没有褪去的迹象，不知是温柔还是鬼魅。  
「那只不过是一种简单直白到不能称为暗杀术的暗杀术罢了。」冰冷的讽刺透过月同样没有温度的眼神，随着天边银白镶边的云絮在九龙上空默默飘荡。「操纵和水一样常温下是液体的血液，让血管炸裂后鲜血从眼睛等部位飞溅出来。因此身体上没有外伤，但是会瘀青遍布。这可不是你的判断力啊，库洛。」  
只是他即使从来不明白他做的太多事，他所能做的唯一便是等待他给的答案，还有，结局。  
「为什么不告诉我你的心事呢，库洛…」  
「还是…我从来没有分享的资格…」  
想到这里，他胸腔里某处猛地痉挛了一下，连带着他的身体也剧烈颤抖起来。幸而他及时站稳脚跟，没有人注意到他的方向。  
「这是…什么？人类的情感么…真好笑。」  
他使劲眨眨眼睛，似乎想将这自己都不承认的幼稚情绪安抚下去。然而却只是让清新妖冶的阳光掠过他纯银的睫毛，在同样没有瑕疵的绢肤上留下艳丽暧昧的碎影。  
无奈地把视线交给了窗台一盆正娇艳盛放的铃兰。他不知从脑海的哪个角落忆起了多少年前他从库洛那暗无天日的藏书室里素蝇灰丝的泛黄卷轴里意外翻到的，用褪色的碳素墨水写成的铃兰花语：  
「美丽娇小，温柔可人，却从骨血里爆发着无法抑制的残忍与毁灭。」  
月不明白，正因为如此，铃兰才比玫瑰更能代表爱。

“没事，现在只是要加强警戒而已。不过我倒想看看他们要怎么个警戒法，派谁出来警戒。”回眸笑靥仿佛春花开遍大地，这次在库洛肩上的可鲁贝洛斯又是一阵恶寒，“抱歉让你们担心了。你等地很辛苦吧，月。”  
“我是没事，但愿不要再有流血事件发生了。”漫不经心地瞟了一眼圣约翰大教堂哥特尖顶上无忧无虑的东亚小山雀，月自以为把自己刚才的担忧和慌乱隐藏地严严实实，“不管怎么样，看来接下去都有得忙的。”  
再度踏上九龙宽阔而紊乱的街道，空气已经不复清晨时微冷的清新。瘟疫似的世俗和烦躁在再度被烟尘和阳光染地近乎沸腾的空气里无情地蔓延开去。冰冷的秋风粉碎年华尽逝的落叶，卷着飘零的残躯凝固成了老街门牌上一道崭新的裂痕。地面宽大的青石板上的龟裂像是唇角滴血的嘴，似乎正诉说着它踏过的每一个凄美的故事，却被人紧紧扼住咽喉。  
“啊啦…那是啊…我很抱歉把你们卷进这件事，应该说是这些事。”依旧笑容轻佻，此时的库洛在熙熙攘攘的背景中尤为玩世不恭，“不过现在只有一件事要办，那就是——吃午饭！今天有黄金咖喱汤么？”  
“什么啊，我明明跟月说今天吃甜黄油面包。”终于有机会张嘴，可鲁贝洛斯不满地将尾尖的绒毛扫到了库洛的耳垂上。  
“你们搞清楚，我可不是厨娘。”月周身氤氲缭绕如同格陵兰冬季第一场冬霜的气息瞬间将空气恼人的暧昧一扫而光，“想吃什么自己解决。”  
“哎呀呀，别生气别生气呀。”月极其无奈地宣布自己又一次完败于库洛的绝世笑容，“其实只要在一起吃饭我就很高兴了。”  
“就是啊，你别再闹别扭了。”看到可鲁贝洛斯认真的样子完全不亚于被穿着礼服的小丑敬酒，“赶快回家，赶快吃饭，这就是现在的第一要务！”  
“…我想出去一下。”比法国布里昂手工坊的做工都精细千万倍的眸子猛然睁开，石英睫毛不自觉抖动一下，于是又漏筛几缕阳光，“我感觉有点事情。你们先回去吧。”  
“你开什么玩笑…”可鲁贝洛斯接下来的话被库洛深不见底的眼神封在了喉咙里。  
“去吧，早点回来哦。”递上一个深深烙在心口的眼神，库洛放开了紧握着的兰手。

晴好的天气赋予香港天空的美丽似乎真的取之不尽用之不竭。天鹅腹羽似的云絮摇曳着银色镶边的裙摆在比梵蒂冈的彩绘玻璃窗更毫无瑕疵的天幕上漫游。偶然掠过不知名的棕色小雀，像目标不明横冲直撞的子弹，然轻地只有清冽的空气听见的低鸣却打不破犹如鲜血流淌的宁静。远方荡漾的浪涛将汽笛的轰鸣和人声的喧嚣远远甩在了身后，在一色的苍天怀抱中雕刻成了莫伊莱纤细刚冽地能划伤宙斯手指的琴弦。  
双曲线再接近坐标轴也永远无法与它相交，人再接近神却依然是人。  
人制造的烟尘和噪声毁坏着人类的健康，却亵渎不了这世界与生俱来无情的美丽。  
月从未想过自己有一天会无心驻足欣赏这般高旷凛冽又妖冶残忍的景致。现在的他用他那双远没有肩上绝丽的羽翼灵活强大的玉腿以在不跌倒的前提下最快的速度前进。不断用全部的自律力警告自己不要回头的他额头上早已沁出了白水晶般的汗珠，胸腔里的律动近乎失去节奏。  
即使如此他也不能停下片刻，他很清楚轻易停步便会有粉身碎骨的危险。他必须找到个僻静地足够他防卫的场所。  
幸而在他自己都忘却了多久的时间之后，他终于找到了这样所谓僻静无人打扰的世外桃源。新界旧街区的路纷杂到他连记的耐心都惘然消逝，只是在两座早已人去楼空，即使在没有风的天气里依旧显得风雨飘摇的废弃危房间的青石小路上站稳脚跟。  
“出来吧。”当他的呼吸终于再度和周围的空气一样平缓地几乎被时间凝固，对方刚好听地一清二楚的音量幽幽飘出月薄如蝉翼的嘴唇。  
“虽然很不礼貌，但是我还是要说，在自己气喘吁吁的时候计划与对手作战不是什么明智的事情。”身后女子坚毅沉稳中些许冷漠的声音，与一口曼彻斯特港口的导航员一般流利的英语连成铿锵玫瑰的轮廓，“初次见面，请多关照。”  
“与您的同行相比，我觉得您相当有礼貌了。”高傲地昂起头，阳光从俊美的眼角映出几缕不屑，“我认为我跑地够快了，看来最后还是没甩掉你啊。”  
“你也没打算甩吧。”镇定的字眼一针见血，“小孩子躲猫猫才会在想甩掉别人时跑到僻静而不是人声鼎沸的地方。而且…你觉得你跑地很快么？”  
“哼，看来被看穿了么。那么就进入正题。”连笑都不算的冷笑隐含着略略不安的掩饰和无情的嘲讽，“说吧，受谁之托？跟踪了我三天，有什么斩获？”  
“虽然是很幼稚的做法，但是我很佩服你的直白和勇气。”女子似乎没有丝毫惊慌或恼怒，她的语气心平气和宛若阿尔卑斯山巅终年不化的积雪，“不过你确定要一直这样背对着对手么？还是被偷袭也无所谓了？”  
“……”尽管实在不甘心被这么个素昧平生的女人置于股掌之上，月斟酌一秒后还是决定转过身来，女子的容颜才终于不差分厘落入他潋滟流转的紫欧泊眼眸。  
月以为自己绝对不会对一个间谍的容貌感到半分惊讶，但是他无法不承认自打耳光的事实。自女子的俊颜完整地印在他的视网膜上并镌刻在他脑海里的那一刻起，他便下意识地坚信自己永远无法忘却这绝代容颜和此刻他的惊艳，更无法忘却那些熟悉的特征给他深刻地摇撼了灵魂的震动。  
乌金长发刚柔相济，自由得近乎豪放地散在坚毅俊美的脸庞周围。比库洛更加彻底沉重的黑色，却在纯洁耀眼的阳光沐浴下闪烁着如出一辙的紫色光泽。她似乎和库洛一样拥有黄白混血的俊秀和高佻，却更多几缕东方女子的妖娆纤细，也使得身为女子的她平添不少美艳。东非高原的极品黑曜石精工细琢成线条刚毅眼神善感的瞳孔，线条完美的薄唇却像一叶扁舟，满载着沉重地压弯了凌眉的宿命，形单影只地在平静地有些苍凉的俊美玉庞上无声漂泊。  
一样柔光流转映得日星无光，一样百炼成钢几多坚忍刚强。  
如此相似。春日残忍漫天飘零的绝色赤樱，灼红秋华耀眼决绝枝头的冷艳血枫。  
「没有任何异常的波动，也就是说…主动权依然在我手里。」即使头脑震惊地一片空白，悄怆幽邃的满月光华依旧将镇静冷定深深烙在月那不知有是没有的灵魂深处。  
“很好，那么谈话继续。既然你自觉，我就告诉你好了。”不带丝缕尘世喧闹的冷风凛凛划过女子清俊而苍白的面颊，她却毫不察觉地巍然不动，“我受总督府的命令，在这次不列颠贵族官员谋杀案中暗中调查你们，这是官方解释。”  
她重重强调了“你们”和“官方”两个单词。  
“没想到日本模样的你英文倒是相当不错啊，还挺原汁原味。”月唇角钩起不叫上扬的弧度，冰冷的讽刺寂寞如雪，“那么非官方的解释呢？”  
“日本？那好吧…你就继续这么认为好了。”女子波澜不惊的口吻竟也与那人几分吻合，“至于非官方的解释，抱歉暂时不能告诉你，告诉你你也不会明白。”  
“那我也无法认为自己和你是一条战线了。”波斯琉璃似的眼底掠过足以斩断对手心弦的寒光，同样锐利的光泽氤氲着逸满月手背朝着对手的右手心，“觉悟吧。”  
“不愧是萨瑟兰亲王儿子的朋友，气魄不是等闲之辈能相提并论的。不过……”绝非常人所能企及的速度，在月完全没有反应过来什么是“萨瑟兰亲王儿子的朋友”的时候，女子右手竟变戏法似的多出一把六膛左轮手枪，漆黑的枪膛压迫地人呼吸困难。  
“你可真不是一般的敏捷啊，”这次月终于真正地笑了，讥讽的眼神依然潋滟凛冽，无处藏身，“你认为我在这里与你说这么多，会怕你一把左轮手枪么？”  
其实月并没有自己绝对不怕子弹直接穿过头顶的把握，而且如此狭小的空间里他也很难在这么短的距离内展翅避开。然而却女子一言不发，持枪的手臂决绝地举起，面无表情的美艳面容反而因为决然焕发出无与伦比的迷人。  
月合上冷滟绝伦的水晶眸子，他没有觉察自己的神情同女子出奇地一致。  
夺命的枪声无情地响起，狠狠撞击着他脆弱的耳膜。铁锈残酷地充斥整个空气，将每一个分子都染上了令人作呕的味道。  
波光柔潋的眸子重见光明，那一遍一遍蹂躏他梦魇的妖冶，此刻像漫山遍野的血枫图腾一样，用赤色浸透月的视觉。  
倒下的人，不是他。  
木然地微微侧过俊美的脸颊，木然地把眼神投向倒在身下血泊里的受害者。霎时那明晃晃的艳丽又一次撞进他眼球。诱人的美唇颤抖起来，翕翕扇动：  
“你……”  
“同情敌人么？那就是在摧残自己了。”女子觉察出他的心思，冷嘲热讽地加上了一句，“只有强大而坚定的人才配活着，明白么？”  
“……”月一时被她惊得语塞，竟半天不知说什么才好。在暗暗吃惊这个女子为何可以面对突如其来的杀戮时镇定坚决如同弥撒的郐子手同时，他不得不承认自己内心深处竟然对面前来路不明的女人产生了几分赞同和敬畏。  
“看来世界上果然没有绝对的信任的啊，”女子漠然地扬了扬精致美艳几乎和月有得一拼的石英睫毛，“来跟踪的密探而已，不过这家伙的身手显然还不够应付他的职业。”  
“把你刚才的话接下去。”心里又加上几十道防备，月凝固的神情冷若冰霜。  
“我刚才想告诉你的是，该觉悟的是你，或者说，是你们。”女子倒也丝毫不受影响，字里行间不觉半点波动，“我出现在你面前，不是代表总督府而来的。”  
“那就直接说是为什么而来。”月感觉对处于下风的气氛已经忍耐到了极限，他从不习惯服从于库洛以外的人，然而来到香港后却每每受制，“不然你今天就别想全身而退了。”  
“如果杀了我，你也好过不到哪里去。”女子用她那一贯冷静淡定的姿态一语道破月的顾虑，“你应该明白这件事不是普通的案件，现在要纠缠你们的也不是英国驻港总督那样的泛泛之辈。你要想知道你们会来到香港的真正原因，从这个混乱旋涡中挣扎逃脱，就和我联手吧。”  
“看来你知道的挺多啊，”尽管身体开始僵硬，月依然将表情恰到好处地挂在冷艳的脸上，“那你开出的条件是什么？”  
“我想要的我自己会得到，我只是要提醒你，小心你能小心的所有人。”像是一粒微小的沙石激起优雅的涟漪，女子脸色忽然不易察觉地一变，随后不着痕迹地又恢复了平静，“今天的谈话到此为止了，赶快回去吧。下次的见面也许会有趣些。”  
“等等！你刚才说的……”月的声音淹没在已纵身越过本就陡峭的房檐消失不见的女子背影里，利落的身手又给同月的初次会面画上了影象深刻的句号。这些日子以来积累的无数问号再度涌上心尖，像流星雨一样划过他的脑海，最后还是不情愿地坠落在记忆深处。精疲力竭的失落感再度将他包围。无奈地叹口气，扫了一眼横在小巷口死不瞑目的尸体，垂下的眼帘漫出些须悲哀。  
右手心本是御敌的银色又一次会聚，光芒不再隐晦，耀眼地有些苍凉。  
残忍的光泽照亮已经有些阴沉的天幕，战败者的遗骸连同血迹转瞬灰飞烟灭。  
「没想到最后是我来毁尸灭迹。」月冷笑出声，「看来我真的也免不了堕落了。」  
弱者没有掌握自己命运的权利，那么强者又能否改变天定的轨道？  
答案，也许只有星辰才知道了。  
无论对什么恐惧，人类恐惧的都不过是痛苦。  
因此人恐惧来恐惧去，恐惧的都只是自己。  
然而没有人能克服自己，就像谁也无法改变命运。  
死神展开纯黑的羽翼。镰刀光泽一闪，划开眼底无边无际的黑暗。

「这…这里是…哪里？」  
「你…你是谁？」  
「这里…我来过么？」  
「是我的…梦境吧…」  
「为什么…我又在这里？」  
「我不喜欢这里…」  
「朦胧迷茫的光线，冰冷悲伤的空气…」  
「从来没有一次…这么急切地想要离开这里…」  
「我要离开…」  
「谁…谁来救我啊…带我离开…」  
「水，是源源不断的…」  
「你…你是谁？」  
「是谁是谁是谁是谁是谁是谁是谁是谁是谁是谁是谁是谁…」  
「那是什么…鲜红的颜色…艳丽地恐怖的颜色…是血么…」  
「枫叶…漫天的枫叶…像刀刃一样锋利的枫叶…」  
「水…水镜…图腾…樱花…」  
「这到底是什么…」  
「我…我不要…我不要死…不要就这样莫名其妙地死…」  
「谁来救救我啊…」  
「啊——————————————————————————」  
欧泊石的眼眸在黑暗中猛地一动，雕花镶栏的轮廓依稀可辨。  
涣散的眼神在比天空更加空旷的天花板上停留了一分钟后终于渐渐收拢，九州沉香玉一般纤细白嫩的手臂艰难地支起月虚晃的身体。略显急促的呼吸在宁静地不自然的卧室里游曳，空灵妖娆如同人鱼的舞蹈。  
「只是…恶梦而已。」  
没有温度的液体滑过俊美的面颊，他却发现自己恍然分不清汗珠或眼泪。  
轻吁一口氤氲兰香，安抚了胸腔里凌乱的节律，月摇摇晃晃地立定在紫藤檀木的地板上。倔强如他的月光被上好的厚重窗帘筛地只剩几缕微弱的痕迹，在月身侧落下没有眼泪的伤痕，让他看上去朦胧绝世宛如失真的维纳斯。  
与古色古香的门一样厚重的吱呀声厚重地响起，在月线条完美的侧脸留下最后一个稍纵即逝的阴影。

「夜晚的风，总会让人想流泪么？」  
不知是否从维多利亚港吹来，却带着海风特有的咸咸气息，远道而来的风凉凉地吻着月美丽苍白的容颜。衣襟被月华浸地惨白，与柔顺的银丝在风中舞起维京时代的华尔兹。无声伫立在阳台冰冷的水纹大理石上，月仿佛盛开在城市万点灯光中孤绝的昙花。  
金丝绒的天幕罩住万家灯火，寥落的星辰却簇拥着孤零零的残月散落在不为人注意的角落，排成残忍的轨迹。  
胸前某处又莫名一阵悸动，一种同样莫名的欲望向那里涌去。冷风中月的身子颤了颤，却始终没有回头。  
“城市的天空…总是见不到流星呢。”唇角逸出近乎自言自语的声音，被风吹散因而也有些颤抖起来。  
“那是因为流星知道，城市里的人们有太多的愿望，它负载不了，一定会坠落的。”阳台另一头传来一如既往沉稳坚定的温柔声音，紫黑色的发梢在风中决绝地飘摇。  
“恐怕是它知道，心被欲望填满的人们，根本不愿意抬头看一眼天空吧。”与城市的喧闹丝毫不搭调，清寒的月色烙在月精致的瞳孔里，“城市里的人更宁愿相信自己不是么？”  
“与其相信子虚乌有的童话，强者还是更相信自己的吧。”玩世不恭的笑容在夜色中显得不那么清晰，却又一次让月重获久违的安全感。  
“强的人就是强者么？”没头没脑地接上这么一句，月纤细的手指抓住白玉石砌的栏杆，小心翼翼地克制住自己向那个人靠近的冲动。  
“不是，或者说不完全是吧。真正的强者…”那笑容仿佛都随风摇摆了起来，“是在逆流中微笑的人。”  
「在逆流中…微笑。」  
气氛瞬间凝滞下来，沉默将恐惧蔓延进月身体的每一个角落，甚至害他重心都不稳起来。深深呼吸了一口海洋味道的空气，月终于重新站稳飘摇不定的身子，再度开口的声音不自觉带上了沙哑的不安：  
“如果没有灯光的话，星星会更明亮些吧？”  
“但是没有了灯火，就没有人活着的感觉了。”依然波澜不惊的温柔，“星星这样没有生命的发光是美丽的，可是只有人点亮的灯光才会温暖。”  
「只有人点亮的灯光…么？」  
“那我…能点亮让人温暖的灯光么？”月的表情湮灭在越来越浓的夜幕里。  
“真正给人温暖的灯火要用心去点燃。月…你作为人还有缺失的部分。”这次是库洛向月走来，最终却还是停留在背对他的方向，“然而即使是我，也无法告诉你它的所在。但是我相信你一定可以找到它的，等到那时，你就明白自己存在的意义了。”  
月又一次愣然。足以冲昏大脑的千百种滋味品尝得他头晕目眩。当依旧夹杂海洋味道的风吻干他眼角不自觉几乎晶莹淌下的故事，他回眸，直视眼前一双深邃仿佛来自另一个时空的黑曜石，月光照亮他纯洁无畏的瞳孔：  
“我要找的事物…是什么？”  
“只有自己去发现，找寻，才能真正找到，你之所以是你的证明。”库洛唇角的弧度被风吹散在当空飞舞。他宽厚的胸膛挽上月纤细的肩，全然不顾面前人儿眼眸里近乎溢出的诧异淹没固有的明丽。  
“去睡吧…星光是常明的，但是由人点亮的灯光，却总会有熄灭的时候。”  
“恩。”即使没有悟到什么，愈发黯淡的灯火还是坚定了月回卧室的决心。不舍地放开比灯明更温暖的肩膀，他无言望着库洛的衣摆迎风翩迁如同绝美的舞步，绕着他健硕的身影，忽清晰忽模糊。  
脚步落在最后一级台阶上发出沉闷的声响，风愈发凄丽的哀歌里，月没有听见库洛最后的自言自语：  
“欢迎回来，曜月。”

夜色沉沉地收起了港岛美丽摄人的天空，星星的光芒映在过路的旅客浑浊的眼中，分外寂寞。  
“你回来了，莉莉丝？没受伤吧？”男人温润的声音从夜里缓缓响起，精品拿铁袅袅升起醉人的气息。  
“没事，孩子再厉害也只是孩子。”叫做莉莉丝的干练美艳女子从装饰精美的敞开窗户一跃而入。  
“那就好，你要开始…”对于女友是从窗户跃进房间这一事实，男子没有表现出半分惊讶，“做你一直都想去做的事了么？”  
“是的。”莉莉丝坐在了男人的身旁，心平气和地给自己斟满了咖啡，“即使最终会死去，我也必须去做。”  
“我不会允许你死！”男人的语气猛然高上了八度，“其实我一直不明白，被历史尘埃束缚对你到底有什么意义？为什么不愿意为自己活？”  
“这是我的宿命。”莉莉丝甚至眼神都没有晃动一下，“无论如何，我也一定要亲手找出，我之所以是我的证明。”  
“那我呢？你介意过我么？”话音刚落，男人很不客气地将她按在了沙发上，吻滚烫地压上白暂地近乎透明的脖颈，“告诉我，你真正的姓名。”  
“你…你会知道的，当宿命终结的时候。”她在呼吸失控前的最后一秒，绽开这世界上最无与伦比的笑容。


	5. 第五话 错位：Tell Me What’s Wrong

伊伦谢尔的风在爱琴海光洁如镜的额头上吻下道道皱纹之后，终于辗转轮回，将港岛的人声鼎沸吹散几分斑斓。维多利亚港外的湛蓝却不惜分两处绚烂，在遥远的地平线前融化，交汇，像是十九岁少女青涩地近乎完美的写生。喧闹的街将人衬托地如此渺小而苍老。少了青葱点缀的法国梧桐向上帝伸展开虬曲的茎干，招摇如同凝固的止战之殇。  
所以当月依旧一抹超然的银色绕过伽罗红尘，驻足在一爿落了些许尘埃的红檀橱柜前，他开始不自觉静止似的端详起玻璃对岸双眸寂寞的人偶来。  
即使修长的身躯此刻正裹着夏里布莱昂女工坊手绘的帛袍，月依然无法不惊叹人偶的巧夺天工与橱窗的古旧破败竟然可以这样格格不入。廉价的丝缕错落有致地叠成色泽若血的红枫，倒映在红色的木瞳里轮廓鲜明。  
人偶果真是这世界上最美丽却最可悲的东西。  
他胸前忽然一沉。  
世上最美最虚浮的是人的外表，最丑最真实的是人的心。  
用发条牵动的四肢，空有人形在世间行走，却没有灵魂。  
和他多么相像。他自嘲。  
没有爱，空有灵魂。  
人偶在对面的世界站成一排，任由人游离的目光走马观花。那么披上人类的皮肉在人的街道间穿梭，像人一样言语行走，甚至和人类一同仰望神明的他又算是什么呢？  
或许连人偶都不如。  
然后他庆幸自己从来不曾想像过像人那样活着。  
只是他对自己甚至没有触景伤情的信心，只能在和平鸽散落的白羽搅乱人鱼喷泉晶莹的轨迹前转身背对夕阳，背对本不存在的眼泪。  
然而就在那一刻，有人扯住了他的衣角。  
即使月固执到不愿低下高傲的头，却依然无法避免一个如同汇入易北河的小溪般清澈明净的声音徘徊在他的耳廓中央。当他的视线终于不再同两抹湛蓝的衔接平行，衣衫褴褛却神采奕奕的女孩苍白有致的面颊才终于完整呈现在月石英睫毛把手的水晶眸子里，逆光倒映着跳跃有如瞳之翼。  
“哥哥…你也喜欢人偶吗？”  
天使一般的嗓音，在月听来莫名地却如同鬼魅。  
“…不，我不喜欢…我讨厌那样的东西。”像是安静燃烧着的愤怒和歌，压地月喘不过气来。不愉快的预感始终在他眉间耳畔缭绕徘徊，他只想逃离。  
“诶？…为什么？”女孩像是认定了他这单生意似的，几乎挡在了他面前，琉璃的双眸光泽流转。  
“因为……难道它们不是可笑又可悲么？明明没有人的灵魂，却空有人的外表。”月下意识停下脚步，发泄般一口气把凌乱的心思全倒在了素昧平生的女孩面前，即使他自己事后自己都啼笑出声。  
“是么…”女孩终于把辩解咽在了胸前，却又不甘心似的吞吞吐吐起来，“哥哥也…觉得人偶没有感情么…”  
“哼，难道你以为它们有么？”月给女孩留下了没有任何温度的背影。  
“大概它们自己是没有吧…”女孩晶莹流转的视线转移到了自己的脚尖，“但是…我一直觉得…如果是妈妈做出来的话…”  
“你妈妈？”眼角斜斜地撇向阳光背面女孩颤抖的轮廓。  
“恩！我妈妈！”像是得到了尼古拉二世的加冕，一度消失的光芒又戏剧性地出现在女孩素净的脸上，“过去是这里最好的人偶师！”  
“过去？”他似乎想起什么，游离的视线闪烁着定焦，聚拢，最后在遥远时空的某一光斑上，划下一道遗失的永恒，“那现在呢？”  
“现在…”于是如同黑白电影损坏的那一页胶卷，短暂的光芒再度从她脸上被无情地抹去，廉价而洁净的衣襟摇摆有如照亮人类的苍白灵魂，“妈妈病了…不能再做那些漂亮的人偶了…我只好帮妈妈看店…”  
“是么…”月越来越怀疑自己的组成中是否真有同情的元素，然而他胸前涌动着什么酸涩的液体，腐蚀着他的知觉，兀自流淌。  
“恩…妈妈过去常说，没有生命的东西，通过有感情的手做成，就会变得有灵魂，有感情了。”像是喃喃自语，女孩的声音突然低沉起来，乌云密布，“妈妈说，感情是用另一份感情赋予的。”  
“……”似乎什么东西哽咽了，抉择之后月放弃了开口的权利。透蓝妖冶的天空自顾自闪烁，光斑游离在昏暗的橱窗奢侈耀眼如同镁光灯。人偶脸上挂着不变的表情冷眼漠然相望，残余的目光遍地流淌。  
蕾丝，人偶，洋娃娃，无机质的华丽衬托苍白的脸庞，永恒的睡眠就是死亡。  
我不过爱那翩跹色彩，又怎成无端之罪。  
银铃一样的歌声终于赶在脱离轨迹前拉回他的思绪，月才发现仅一小会儿出神的功夫，那女孩竟独自唱起歌谣来：  
微风中 蒲公英 无声消亡  
离开了 女孩的 冰冷手掌  
手指尖 残留的 幽幽余香 远去的时光飞翔

清晨的 第一缕 蓝色阳光  
亲吻着 男孩的 温柔肩膀  
笑容在 嘴唇边 轻轻荡漾 童话的歌声飘荡

昨日的梦在寓言中 花开又花落终  
蔚蓝天空的歌谣痛  
风铃摇曳着孤独 蒲公英送别了公主

爱人的 故事中 眼泪星空  
夏天里 花留香 少女向往  
人鱼姬 低声唱 昨日彷徨 大海告别了夕阳

男孩女孩十指紧扣 等待花又开落  
洁白纸鹤羽翼散落  
风铃拥抱着晚风 手牵手飘零了枫叶  
“…这歌…是谁教你的？”他涟涟的目光沃在女孩纤细的身影上，好像晃动的蒙太奇。  
“妈妈。”女孩停止了陶醉，惨淡的生活似乎并不曾在她清澈的水晶眸子前蒙上什么不该有的色彩，“妈妈过去很喜欢这歌呢。妈妈对我说，就算有一天她不在我身边了，我也一定要唱着这首歌，自己坚强地活下去。”  
“你妈妈…是你最重要的人么…”月发现自己居然如此缺乏摆脱窘境的才能。  
“恩。我是为了妈妈才坚强起来的！”女孩美丽地笑了笑，想起什么似的说，“哥哥还要赶路吧？”  
“…恩…”  
“要一路顺风哦！”  
干净的清风扬起蒲公英的梦，风铃的歌声在午后默默回响。少女的容颜身后独自飘舞烟尘。栀子花香，什么似乎化作尘埃，吻上了月紫色的瞳孔。

一花一世界，纵然歌尽了决绝，舞一夜为你而妖冶。  
然即使月已经无数次在大英博物馆黑压压的书架上翻着寥寥那么几本金玉其外的圣诗集，他依然无法对那琉璃瓦另一边日复一日的朗诵唱诗产生任何好感。确实，没有谁比他这样游离在上帝的视线之外，不被任何神庇佑的生命更清楚地感受到圣经对缓解这令人烦闷的景色不起丝毫作用。九龙清冽的天空似乎不堪人世的重负而显得摇摇欲坠，风景似乎缺失了色彩，喧闹的空气里却暗含着刺骨的冰冷。只是冰冷无法感受到冰冷。  
Our Father which art in heaven,  
Hallowed be thy name.  
Thy kingdom come.   
Thy will be done in earth,   
as it is in heaven.   
Give us this day our daily bread.   
And forgive us our debts, as we forgive our debtors.   
And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil:   
For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, forever. Amen.  
「For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, forever. Amen.」  
他默念着《马太福音》的主祷诗，背对教堂折射的凌乱光华，在胸前画了一个大大的十字。

月无法不迫使自己相信，世界上不会存在比这更诡异难以接受的事物了。  
“你…你…你这是在做什么？！”下唇被自己咬地生疼，月竭尽全力克制住了爆发边缘的情绪，才终于断断续续吐出几个生硬的单词。  
即使这实在是足够诗人吟唱那些千年流传的诗篇的风景。巍巍青松将公园一角撑成了一片幽静的净土，微凉的风贪婪地席卷着树木间融化的气息。水柱凌空勾勒出妖冶卓绝的图案，环抱着双生女神的大理石雕像永不止息地跳着华尔兹的舞步。而艳丽的风景中央双生的幸福女神安详地合着纤细的眼睫，十指紧扣，向天空展开双飞的比翼，接受来自主的光明。  
“约会呀，很显然的，是不是？”  
而当木制长凳上那人似笑非笑地调戏般这样回答了他之后，月再也无法注意到身后美丽女神的注视了。他的膝盖不受控制地颤抖起来，混合着惊异与愤怒的可爱眼神以自以为很具杀伤力的角度冷冷地射向眯起眼对着他笑的人。  
月再轮回十八世也不会想到，追踪他气息流动而来的自己，会在九龙公园的长凳上看到眼前的这一幕。  
“您的朋友真有趣，里多先生。”相反地，埃克莱尔•西内却如同对他的反常举动视而不见般，浓妆艳抹的白净脸颊上洋溢着令月反胃不已的笑容。或许月始终受到恐怖的第一印象影响，每每西内小姐优雅妖艳地出现在他面前，他都毫无来由地一阵心悸。  
“呀呀，您可别介意，我的淑女。”眼睁睁看着库洛将自己晾在一边，操起一口南方口音的法语熟练，甚至……甜蜜地流畅地与埃克莱尔交谈，月几乎可以听见脑海深处理智粉碎的惨烈声音，“呀，难道我忘记与您约定的时间了？月先生？”  
“…没…有…”月气结，这已经是调用了他全部意志之后能力范围里最冷静波澜不惊的语气。  
“哦？那就不知道您怒气冲冲来找我有什么要务了？”  
月终于感到自己对他那无辜地可恶的口吻忍耐到了极限，他决绝地转过身，决心不再面对他。不再为那震惊的场景纷扰自己的心神。  
“没事，没想到打搅了您的约会，非常抱歉。”冷酷的气息陡然升起，瞬间冲散了暧昧的暖色阳光，“我先走了。”  
语毕，月头也不回闯进了来时炽烈张扬的光泽，完全没有理会库洛在自己自言自语了什么。而埃克莱尔•西内从一开始起，就没有多开金口，简直没有理会他的兴趣。她自然是无法感知月几近暴乱的气息和魔力危险的走势，然而有人却清晰地明白，她翩翩的淑女风度下，那双流转的棕眸后盘旋着深不可见的黑色旋涡。  
黄金色的光芒残忍地拥住月纤细的身躯，有人从身后握住了他的手。

「逝去的亡灵，到底在哪里能找到来世的归宿？」  
「直刺苍穹的十字，染血的蔷薇。你们回归上帝的怀抱了么，虔诚的灵魂啊。」  
“好久不见了，小姐。”  
木制十字整齐地装点起圣约翰大教堂背面阴影中的墓地。经历了漫长的岁月，鲜血一般艳丽的蔷薇孤独决绝地拥抱着一座座十字墓碑，柔弱的花瓣在冬季自喜马拉雅山脉呼啸而来的寒风中萧索。厚厚一沓尘埃被风吹开，又覆上那些几近脱落的文字。  
“是啊，看来这些日子你过得不错么。”黑发的美丽女子背对着一座高高的英式十字，那上面雕刻着简朴典雅的纹路和“虔诚的奥菲莉娅•安德修斯女士，您的丈夫纪念您”字样。  
“托您的福，”月傲然向坟地另一头湛蓝宁静的天空望去，“怎么这次有什么新情报要通知我？”  
“我还是喜欢心直口快的人，”女人俊美的嘴角冷冷地上扬了一下，随即恢复平静，“就如你看到的，阿莱克托•西内死了，有人打伤他女儿，窃走了他寻找半生的至宝。”  
“什么至宝？”月斗争了瞬间，还是警觉地站到了对方面前的有利位置，“我没有听说西内先生丢失了东西。”  
“那是因为没有人会把它登报挂失，”冷傲的面容浮上一缕复杂的神色，“但是我想你会感兴趣的，接着。”  
“这是……什么？！”  
月以超出常人视觉极限的速度抬手接下了女子抛来的饰物，然定睛一看却差点生生将它垂直往地面砸去。  
她给他的“至宝”，是他第一次在舞会上见到埃克莱尔•西内时，她右耳上的红色玛瑙耳夹。他忽然意识到这枚耳夹和自己左耳上的蓝色耳夹竟然惊人地契合。  
“你应该见过的。这可不是一般的首饰啊。”她似乎对他孩子般吃惊的表情满意之极，“喜欢么？”  
风停止了呜咽，空气冰冷地下坠，凝结。  
“是你么？”月冻结的声音劈开了沉默，“你杀了阿莱克托•西内，是么？！”  
“真遗憾，这次你答错了。”她自然地避开了他蒸腾的杀气，“不但不是我，而且我对它的了解，也只比你多一点而已。”  
“那你这是…”  
“我这是哪里来的？恩哼？”她向前近了一步，月顷刻感到气氛剑拔弩张起来，“只不过有人托我把它带给你而已。”  
强烈的压迫无形地掐紧了月白皙地近乎透明的咽喉。  
“压抑够久了吧，”半晌，他翕合了几下线条美丽的薄唇，“其实你没那个必要，上次我就发现了。”  
“不错呢，”出乎月意料，她如同寒冰雕刻一般的容颜甚至分毫都不曾波动一下，“主动看穿了我的力量，也只有同样是‘moon’的你能做到呢。”  
“追踪隐藏的气息是我的专长，”清晰地感受到强大却柔软的月之气息无声弥漫开来，月没有表情地回答，“怎么样，告诉我你的名字，不为过吧？”  
“名字啊，可别对一个符号太过介意。”她不以为然地看了看他，对彼此的气息熟视无睹，“Lilith，你觉得这称号怎么样啊？”  
“Lilith…六翼天使么？”月小心翼翼地探测着四周的波动，忽然发现自己和对方在某些部分惊人地重合起来，“同时也是不可救药的女人。”  
“我说了，不要太介意符号。”Lilith忽然慵懒地靠上身后的一座墓碑，“怎么你对这件珍奇的小东西都没有什么好奇么？”  
“那把我不知道的部分告诉我。”月银紫色的瞳聚焦在面前的女人冷艳的五官上，他下意识对这女人产生了敬畏和恐惧。  
“可以，但是条件是你不把今天知道的事透露给任何第三者，任何。”她着重重复了一遍。  
“成交。”月右手握拳，他知道自己需要保证随时可以比任何人快出手。  
“那好，”她没有二话便直接切入正题，月再次被攻击地措手不及，“你知道圣杯么？”  
“圣杯？！耶稣在最后的晚餐上使用的高脚杯么？”妖冶的眸子惊讶地睁开，“耶稣被钉死在十字架上时，盛了他鲜血的杯子。”  
“你可以这么认为，但是那不是真的高脚杯。”Lilith恢复了面对对手直立的姿势，“耶稣的鲜血象征了什么？”  
“所罗门王的血统，高贵的生命。”月的思维不幸地在他自己无法控制的泥潭里愈险愈深，“这和你要说的有什么关系？”  
“没错，就是生命。”没有理会俊美男子的质疑，“然魔法师所说的圣杯，就是能赐予生命的伟大圣器。它能让死人复活，让石头变成活人。自古以来，就是政府之间争夺的对象。”  
“我不明白。”月缴械投降。  
“召唤圣杯有一套独特的秘诀，而这秘诀的关键就是Key Stone。”继续自顾自说了下去，“Key Stone由三片碎片组成，集齐了三片碎片便能将圣杯召唤到这个世界上。”  
“那与我没干系。”月冷冷地打断了她，“我对这样的东西没有兴趣，也不想要。”  
“即便这样，大概也没有谁像你一样幸运，Key Stone的三片碎片中有两片在同一个人手上，这也许是历史上的第一次。”月还没有反应过来，女子美艳的容颜竟近在咫尺，温热的鼻息吻上了苍白的脸，“月…难道你就一点也不想变成人类么？”  
“…你！”月触电一样地往后退去，撞上了一座高大死板的墓碑，“不要胡说八道！”  
“你也太小看我了，我怎么可能不知道你不是真正的人呢。”月唯一值得庆幸的是她没有再次追来，“你不想要圣杯，但是有很多人想要。其中包括和你关系亲密的人。也就是说，你的命运和圣杯息息相关。”  
“别开玩笑了！”月不知不觉咬紧了牙关。  
“我没有开玩笑。”Lilith忽然警惕什么似的晃动了一下，却没有了之后的动作，“不配得到圣杯的人会逐渐被肃清，但是角逐会更加激烈而血腥。”  
“你到底想说什么？”绝望的情绪在蔓延，清晰地。  
“你是不是很想知道到底什么在困扰你呢。”波澜不惊地回应，“去寻找和圣杯有关的事情吧，或许其中有你想要的答案。”  
然而月似乎认为她所说的一切都已经够让他困扰的了。他的大脑不听使唤，自说自话停滞下来。  
“真是遗憾，恐怕今天要到此为止了。”她忽然若有所思向墓地入口挪了半步，漾开一个温柔地有些残忍的笑容。  
顺着她的目光望去，月却看见了不可能看见的景象。  
埃克莱尔•西内惊才绝艳的脸上此刻架起了一副夸张的扭曲神色，昔日轻盈粉嫩的唇呈青紫色上下发颤，白皙的皮肤因恐怖的憎恨而染上了一层妖异的红晕，却显得她的神色更加狰狞惨然，仿佛下一秒嘴角就会滴下蔷薇一样艳丽的鲜血。  
“你…你杀了我父亲！！是你！！”月发呆的空隙间，她忽然歇斯底里地向一旁站着不动的Lilith扑去。月被她冷不丁一撞，慌忙闪到一边。  
然Lilith却如同什么也没有发生一般，几不可闻地叹了口气，抬手劈昏了神志不清横冲直撞的西内小姐。  
“再告诉我一件事。”待西内小姐造成的响动完全消去，月问出了这次谈话的最后一个问题，“为什么，你对于没有魔法的人感应也这么灵敏呢？”  
“如果真要解释的话…那就是…”停下向出口迈出的脚步，回眸笑灿若凋零的夕阳，“女人的直觉啊。”


	6. 第六话 血舞：Baby don’t cry

无法估算年代的尘埃不知觉地飘下，却没能给月银瀑般的发留下丝毫瑕疵。  
即使是沉暗如同末日黄昏的光线，也无法阻挡月水银天然浇注似的长发反射出缕缕华彩，使得那些银丝当真如液体般倾泻而下，流淌在有些破损的紫木地板上。  
灰尘并没有给这个幽静地过分的处所添加不和谐的部分，外面世界明媚的阳光到了这里只剩下吝啬的几丝残骸。硕大而古老的圆桌台要不是雕着大清帝国的标准东洋凤纹，真和亚瑟王的圆桌有得一拼。一盅镜水波粼冰冷地摇晃。  
「指作弦 肌若玉雪无人惜 情付长河  
思作语 无可奈何花落去 月空溅泪满面。  
随波逐 大浪淘沙念珍重 东逝寄君  
生所恋 一掬流水皆遥盼 独回眸雨弦乱  
枫隔岸 长夜何其曾相叠 烟散指间  
心中曲 黎明琴颤声香艳 凌雨亦若云烟。」  
荡漾在遥远回忆中的凄美歌声划开心伤，均匀宁静的呼吸声在没有振动的空间里默默地伴奏。她项间腕上的环佩珠饰碰撞出叮当作响的声音。  
“我是来寻找真相的。”他在她不可方物的身影背后，开门见山地提出了到来的主题。  
“哦？真迫不及待啊。”红棕色的发梢诱惑般垂下半个侧脸，让她更显得妖冶甚至不真实，“不过…你真的做好了接受真相的准备么？”  
“显然是的，”令人胆寒的银色光刃悄然攀上月纤细劲俊的左臂，“在那之前，请阁下先告知我你的名字如何？”  
“为什么？”恐怖的浪涛在谁都没有察觉的时候旋转着形成，蓄势，等待爆发。  
“因为，知道即将死去对手的名字是一种礼貌，”左臂的真正形态渐渐浮现，月美丽的唇角浮现上一丝残酷的弧度。  
“我要纠正你，礼貌是告知即将被自己杀死的对手自己的名字，”仿佛对陡然上升的杀气视而不见，她的平静甚至让月都有点恐慌，“依着这点，我告诉你吧。璃裳。”  
“璃裳…很美丽脆弱的名字啊。你告诉过我，在你生命结束的时候，我便能获晓全部的真相。”月在心底再度确信了一下自己的胜算，“所以我决定把这一期限提前了。”  
“太心急会一事无成的，年轻人。”甚至连头也不曾回一下，美艳的棕眸始终静静地望着遥不可及的彼方。  
“那我们就来证明一下好了。”  
月的整条左臂终于完全幻化成了类似银色长弓的形状，死亡般的光泽毫无节制地蔓延，美得惊人。三支花纹精美的箭角度匀称地架在和三棱箭头一样锋利的弓缘上，和弦形成了完美的十字图案。气流不住围绕着银色利刃旋转，在空气中割开道道呼啸着的裂口。房间生生被照亮了几倍，刺眼的光线不顾一切填满了一切角落。  
“跟我面对面决斗吧，我会从正面刺穿你。”  
“非常优秀的绅士呢，”她轻轻叹了口气，几缕兰芳悄悄吐入已满是肃杀的空气里，“就和那人…一样…”  
绝世的容颜回转的那一瞬间，月同时抬起双臂，指起弦舞，三支银箭几乎同时冲向对手，身后银蓝色光芒爆了一串，如转瞬即逝的烟花顷刻凋零。  
然而，月即使再轮回几世，也万万梦不到接下来发生的事情。  
似乎恰是在他与她的目光短兵相接的那一刻，刚刚离弦的箭忽然在月眼前剧烈爆炸。然后没有丝毫准备，可以击垮任何强者的疼痛自身体左侧也爆炸似的蔓延开来。银色光芒失控地四溢，但是却无法比拟大量鲜血猛然从身体里喷射而出的艳丽。如同魅夜中决绝绽放的曼珠沙华，彰显着极至的红，开在了房间的一头。  
宁静重新恢复了对小阁楼的控制，硝烟的味道沉默地弥漫。  
“真可怜啊…这也算是你那只手臂能使用的极限力量了吧。”璃裳这才完全回过身来，美丽的面容上浮起轻蔑的笑意，“确实是完美的攻击，可惜身体这侧的防御全无，不然也不至于一次就被击个粉碎呢。”  
月不能相信自己的眼睛，可是伤口恐怖的疼痛却清晰地撞击着他可怜的意志。  
他那幻化成美丽银弓的左臂，居然在刚才的一击中被粉碎地连尘埃都不剩下。柔滑的丝绸长袍和四周摇摇欲坠的墙壁溅满鲜血，仿佛盛开的彼岸花。  
「…这不可能…」  
这是浮现在月脑海里的第一个念头，但他总算还是冷静下来面对了自己第一回合惨败的事实。就这样，她真的看扁他了。  
“我对你刮目相看了，不过，就这点，”挣扎着站起身，“想摆平我还不够啊…你真的那么强的话，应该知道灵体是可以随意再生的。”  
她的神情甚至连波动都未波动一下。而月已经把另一股力量运到了伤口处。很快失去的左臂就会恢复到原来的样子，就如同从未发生过什么一样…  
月眼睁睁地看着自己再次失算。  
“如果你认为我只是炸碎了你的左臂而没有做别的，那么你也太愚蠢了。”她冷漠而虚无的声音凭空响起。像看着自己满意的成果似的，她不带丝毫怜悯地看着月银紫色的瞳孔惊讶地放大，瞪着耗尽力气却无法恢复分毫的伤口。  
这时，另一种月从来没有想象过的影响竟然通过左臂的伤口开始侵袭他。由伤口处开始，血液的颜色开始凝固成一种艳丽的黑红，而那股黑色居然爬上了他洒银的发梢。他惊恐却无能为力地看着自己的长发渐渐被这种病毒一样的神秘物质所占领，成为美丽地令人望而却步的纯黑色……  
满意地看了看自己的战利品。冷冽的目光火辣辣刺在月身上，使他本来就即将失去平衡的身体更加摇晃。他现在确信刚才瞬间粉碎他左臂的决不是一个咒语那么简单。  
没错，那诡异可怕的东西正在以惊人的速度残酷地腐蚀着他的意志。眼前女子艳丽的面容渐渐模糊飘摇，本来就安静地令人发慌的空气更加空灵不可琢磨起来。他的坚强已接近崩溃边缘，他打心底想求救，但是理智告诉他现在不会有人来救他，喊救命的唯一下场只有死。  
“你…到底是谁…”尽全力维持住自己的情绪，“为什么要这么做？”  
“我记得告诉过你，要我回答这个问题是有条件的，”月不知道是不是自己的错觉，眼前线条窈窕的轮廓似乎正在淡化，消失，“这次先放过你了，给你个机会好好思考。否则凭现在的你，尽全力也伤不了我一根毫毛。”  
语毕，艳丽如血的形状终于完全消失殆尽。只余凄绝悲伤的声音一阵阵撞击着月的耳膜。他呆坐在地上半晌，才明白过来自己应该离开这里，寻求支援。疼痛将他的思维彻底击溃，无论情况多么离奇，他都没有多余的精神去想了。用仅存的右臂支撑着身体，月扶着被灰尘染上一层厚重颜色的墙，一步一摇晃地走下楼梯。  
然即使是这样的状态，他也无法维持多久了。踏上最后一阶台阶的时候，他一直以来几乎拼上性命维持的自尊终于在一刻伴随着粉碎的意识土崩瓦解。轻飘飘的身体向前倒去，恐惧到极点的泪不再听命控制，汹涌而出。  
「为什么…为什么会输的啊…」  
「不…谁来…谁来救我啊…」  
「我不要死……」  
「库洛……」  
月跌落在了青砖铺就的地上，谁都没有出现。

他遇见他，然后，永恒。

血和泪混合在一起，猩红色的残忍瓢泼淋了他一身。  
这是梦吧。他这样对自己说。  
一切感官都在欺骗他，他已不再能分辨梦与真实。  
身后的羽翼奇异地扩张，仿佛不再属于自己了般，伸展，分裂。  
「怎么回事…多出的两对羽翼…是怎么回事…」  
「这都是什么…发生了什么…」  
「六翼…黑发…我到底…怎么了…」  
「水镜…又是水镜…」  
他甚至顾不得无端多出的两对羽翼，便用双腿直向前跑去。  
一如他始终看见的那样。  
硕大的水镜，冰冷的波粼，婀娜的身段，凄婉的哀歌。  
「为什么…会如此地悲伤呢…」  
「到底在为什么而悲伤…仿佛遗忘了所有的幸福的…无奈，难言…」  
「为什么…」  
「到底是谁…」  
「你是谁…我…又是谁…」  
雾散，梦醒，最后的瞬间他似乎看见了真实，那是千帆过尽的沉寂。

绸缎一样的阳光渗透薄如蝉翼的眼睑，映衬在月流云一般的瞳孔上。他这才发现自己面朝上平躺在雕工精美的玉柱床上，十八世纪的图案在他视线里一字排开，苍老而唯美。碎阳光零散着铺陈在色泽宁静的床单上，如同印花一样班驳别致。  
门吱呀挪出一条小缝，终于将月从似梦非梦的场景中召回。他反应迅捷地坐起身，却被身体奇异的不平衡狠狠吓了一跳。  
他这才明白过来自己左臂不复存在的事实，心下瞬间惊恐又惨然起来。但是随即想起那个悲伤得甚至不真实的梦境，连忙舒了舒肩，确认自己仍只有那对自诞生起就陪伴他左右的银白羽翼。安下心来，他终于转过身，面对刚才起就偷偷溜进他的房门，现在已经恢复到金光闪闪威风凛凛模样的双生守护者。几撮纯黑发丝垂到眼前，害他又甚不习惯地摇了摇头。  
“月，我要告诉你一个本世纪最搞笑的笑话，”可鲁贝洛斯似笑非笑地向他眨眨眼，动作和他们的主人甚有得一拼，“最强月之守护神，传说中可以不借助主人力量单枪匹马干掉一个中级魔法师的存在，居然被人砍了一条手臂，鲜血淋漓地倒在路边。”  
“……”月不得不承认这家伙的毒舌程度大大超出了自己的预计。最可悲的是，他还真找不出什么反驳的根据。被对手伤成这样，连他自己都不能不觉得颜面丢到了南太平洋。  
“所以说呀，我真搞不懂你们都在想什么，成天往外面乱跑。要是哪天库洛也缺胳膊少腿地回来，我下巴会脱臼的。”听可鲁贝洛斯说这些其实并不那么讽刺，因为它一如既往大大咧咧地朝门口瞟了瞟，“行啦，库洛你开玩笑也要适可而止啊。赶快帮月恢复手臂和头发吧，黑色的月，我怎么都看不习惯。”  
“不是我不想，而是确实不能。”门边传来那个月在心底千呼万唤了无数遍的声音，而结论却如同当头浇了他一瓢冷水，“粉碎他手臂的力量中含有怨念极深的诅咒，所以月的头发才会变成黑色。”  
库洛缓慢踱步进来，月惊恐地看着他玩世不恭的刚毅面容上，不再被一贯的笑容所占据。  
“拜托，管他是什么诅咒，你总能破解的吧。”可鲁贝洛斯不以为然地看了它的主人一眼，却也发现了气氛的不对劲，乖乖敛了声音。  
“不…”库洛没有理他，径直向床上的月走去，坐到了他的身边。修长的手指滑过他乌亮的发丝，“这种魔法很古老…非常可怕…必须是极强的憎恨和悲哀才能做成…它的力量和影响，大大超出了目前我所能控制的范围。”  
“那…我会怎么样？”甚至不敢再直视他黑曜石的眼眸，那个哀伤到了极至的梦忽然在月的脑海里无限清晰。  
“现在还不好说，”库洛平静地摇了摇头，右手向下握住月的右手，不放心似的将左手也抚了上去，“不过照目前来看，你身体的黑化会越来越严重，从头发开始，翅膀，直至眼睛…待诅咒完全觉醒，还不知道会发生什么事。”  
这次，连可鲁贝洛斯也终于无话可说了。  
“现在只知道，这个诅咒能从内部限制你的力量发挥，干扰你的意志，”库洛却像什么都没有发觉般自顾自说了下去，“甚至连同我和可鲁贝洛斯也有影响。它的魔法程度在我之上，因而我也无法为你恢复手臂。”  
“怎么可能…这世界上居然还有比你强的人？！”可鲁贝洛斯目瞪口呆。  
“事实上我也才知道有。”他平静依然，使月安心了不少，“不过即使是那样，我也会想办法解决的。从某种意义上来说，这也是一种乐趣。是不是，月？”  
他与他的眼神交错在一起。月猛然被他瞳孔深处荡漾的波涛震慑到，温暖兀自流淌在彼此之间。半晌，才点了点头。  
“那就好啦。”库洛忽然站起来，不羁的笑容重回他线条俊美的容颜上，连可鲁贝洛斯都不适应似的抖了抖，“现在好好修养，暂时影响应该还不是很大。”  
“……是。”他望着他眯起眼笑，同可鲁贝洛斯一起退出房间。门带上时发出呕哑的声响，阳光晃了晃，重归平静。  
无所谓…无论未来会变成什么样子，不是你我知道的事情。  
但是只要想着，看着你的笑容，就是幸福的全部真谛。

「远处海港响起晚祷的钟声，与城中鼓乐遥相呼应。那曾经的繁荣与梦想，一点一滴，积攒于心。」  
月忽然发现自己已想不起来这是出自哪位浪漫主义诗人的词句。又或许在他忘记多久的很久以前，他曾在英国皇家图书馆某个不常被人照顾的角落翻见这么只言片语。就好比他从来不曾记熟五步抑扬格的韵律规则，却每每无端地把那些遭人感怀的诗歌默默背记下来。  
但是那一切与现在都是不同的。  
既然连手臂都失去了一条，月断然是有自知之明不再四处寻访。即使库洛没有再说什么，他的活动范围也自觉缩小到了居住的这座宅院里。不过月打心眼里觉得这座古老而华丽的豪宅里隐藏的秘密与危险丝毫不少于外面人声鼎沸的港城。这里有着无数他从未涉足的禁地，例如他发现这幅画的房间。  
月不算熟悉东方古老悠扬的文明，倒是在欧洲繁星点点一般的美术馆里看过如此的画作。那是再传统不过的油画了，传统地不带丝毫瑕疵。完全不同于印象派某种刻意表达的激烈而模糊的情绪，更不必说那些春风吹又生的各式派别令人难以理解的章法。它是如此古朴自然，即使色彩的表现也宁和，纯粹地让人不由得肃然起敬。那些出色的光线明暗手法不着痕迹地隐去，画面却仿佛真实地舒展在了眼前。画上的女人笑容干净而幸福，灿若光明。  
而最奇异的却是它那看似突兀实则完美的搭配。东方装束，美艳绝伦的女子恬淡地居于画面中央，曼珠沙华肆意在她周身开放，炽烈纯粹的色彩渲染一样蔓延开去，绝望，浓烈而真实。反而衬得她分外温柔，妖娆。  
月一动不动地注视着这幅特别的油画，女子的面容令他没来由地熟悉。而她端坐被彼岸花环抱的秀水旁，弹奏古筝的姿势仿佛真的活灵活现一般，记忆在身后飞快倒带似的放映。月几乎被那绝美的情景吞噬，意识仿佛掉进了一个深不见底的大旋涡，飞速转动着坠落。  
一缕淡薄的光线透过古老而精致的门摇晃着横在他纤细依旧的身躯上，才把他从情绪的深渊中强行拉出。他眨了眨眼，强迫自己清醒过来。接着他不敢置信地发现自己比原先的位置足足向前移动了半米。  
「难道是…摄魂…」  
悄悄进来的人坚实温暖的手搭上他纤弱的肩膀，阻止了他的进一步思考。他微微扭过头，那人柔软诱人的呼吸均匀地吹在月白皙近乎透明的脖颈上。  
“月…能陪我一会儿么？”  
“可以。”竭尽全力使自己显得平静泰然，然而声音却不听话地先于意志微微颤抖。  
“谢谢你…如果可以的话，今晚和我一起喝杯咖啡好不好？”  
“恩。”月终于完全转过身，任由他的大手挽住自己仅剩的右臂，肩并肩没入窗外世界那片把人的影子拉得很长很长的夕阳里。

well I will go down with this ship   
and I won't put my hands up and surrender  
there will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be  
黑白音符独自宛然流淌，年迈的琴师萧索的身影隐没在咖啡屋中央无人企及的阴暗里。弦颤抖地格外寂寞，连得小提琴华贵的光辉被褪地所剩无几，反而愈发颓败而美丽，仿佛繁花落地，刹那芳华。  
月默默地低头，在面前血红的液体中猛然发现他的倒影。风景染成赤色，晃得他眩晕。而透过那层妖艳的光泽注视他的眼睛，竟有种欲哭无泪的红。  
他实在不喜欢这样的感受，这给他一种失去般的错觉。令他如坐针毡，生不如死。  
应着这样的想法，他抬起头来，想要拍手召服务生来。然左袖里空空如也的触觉却给了他当头一棒。  
对面紫黑色头发的男人像是知道他心思一般，拍了拍手。服务生几乎是立刻就笑容可掬地出现在古色古香的木方台前，只是不知是敬业还是冲着那对他们来说实属不菲的小费。  
“麻烦给这位先生拿杯拿铁，谢谢。”库洛•里多嘴角钩起一缕不那么真实的笑容。  
服务生顺口应了一声，便一溜小跑去了。月苍白俊美的容颜回向库洛，才发现他一直似笑非笑地注视着自己。欲言又止的神情如此显然地挂在他玩世不恭的脸上，瞬间让月产生了一种诡异的幻觉，仿佛这一切从来都不是真实，只是水面偶然波过的涟漪。  
“原来月你不喜欢喝玛丽王后啊。”半天蹦出的却是无关痛痒的字眼。  
“我不喜欢法兰西酒的香味，和玛丽•安托瓦内特的气质。”回应也是如此不痛不痒，月别过头，刻意不再看他。  
“呀咧，真看不出来。”轻佻的笑仿佛能在黑暗中闪闪发光，“我本以后男人都会为她疯狂的呢。”  
“你是男人，我不是。”狠狠白一眼过去，月用右手接过服务生端来的咖啡。  
“哦呀呀，抱歉。”似乎存心调侃他似的，男人那魅惑的神情像金针一样扎在月因少了一只手臂而稍显不匀称的身躯上。  
“你把我带到这里到底是要做什么？”终于无法承受库洛诡异的目光，月开门见山打开话题。  
“月你该不会认为我对你图谋不轨吧？”邪魅诱人的笑容不但没有褪去，反而更蒙上了层让人忍无可忍的色彩。  
“没有。”言简意骇地否定，月强迫自己对他那不怎么对劲的言论充耳不闻，“是有事要告诉我吧。”  
“啊呀月你真没情趣，难得出来约会下就要谈公事了？”线条刚毅的脸上顷刻摆上一副惊讶，惋惜，委屈和调侃结合的表情，月甚至没有勇气去看，“你就不知道也可以——比如说调调情之类的？”  
月现在只确信一件事：如果他靠近他的左臂还在，那库洛那挺拔的鼻梁骨今天会断裂成两截。  
其实失去一只手臂的他反而比以前不引人注目了，虽然这有很大一部分归功于他那不再如水银倾泄的长发。黑色的长发掩起他晶莹的眸，时常令他甚不习惯，而这也每每提醒他自己只能用右手将它撩到一旁的事实。  
生意不怎么兴旺的咖啡屋里，世间百态，各人各苦恼。面色悲伤的情侣在离他们不远的桌前喃喃低语，一个头发花白的老人独自蜷缩在房间一角独自玩着巴洛克棋局，还有几个看似落寞商人的黑衣人低声交换着意见。演奏Ave Maria的老琴师一言不发，专注地陶醉于无人聆听的旋律。  
没有人注意他们的方向。  
“有什么事你就说。”强行按耐了半天火气，月才能勉强咬着牙根继续和库洛交谈。  
“唉…月你真是没意思啊…不过我很喜欢这样的你哦，哈哈。”开始还不当回事地继续阴笑满面，然库洛还是及时发现了月白皙的额上愈加明显的青筋，“好吧好吧，确实有些事想对你说。”  
“你说吧。”月并不知道，此刻自己的冷漠有多么刻意，“我不会介意。”  
“看你这样也不像不介意的啊…行了行了，”库洛始终还是在月情绪达到临界时把话锋转回正经范围的高手，“对了，你知道西内小姐的母亲，西内先生的妻子么？”  
“不知道。怎么，你认识她？”月依然故作一副事不关己的模样。  
“过去在英格兰见过，她是英国人。”月甚至不知道，自己不自然的神态被库洛全盘收在了心里，“曾经是女王宠爱的小提琴家，非常美丽的女人…名字是，克拉丽莎•阿佳妮。”  
“这样啊…为什么要我知道这些？”月仰了仰头，复又把没有瑕疵的面容对向他。  
“没什么，只是隐约觉得，或许有一天你有必要知道这些。”不羁的眼神狠狠拽住月，将他拖向库洛深不见底的瞳中某处万劫不复的深渊，“不过现在的话，你一定更关心你手臂的事吧。”  
这次月没有答话。  
半晌，沉闷地甚至有些苦楚的声音缓慢钻入月形状完美的耳廓。  
“月，你恨我吗？”脸深埋在臂弯里，竟说不出的落寂，“不但不能给你幸福，还把你弄成这样，甚至连帮你恢复都做不到的我…”  
“不恨。”  
在月明白过来以前，简洁却有力的词句就已经载着千头万绪的感情，毫不犹豫没有遮拦地脱口而出。  
“真的？”刚毅的面容猛得扬起，“即使我如此失败，你也……”  
“你不失败，”月发现自己已经无力克制这些令人心惊的冲动从他口中挣脱束缚，自由舞蹈，“你是最伟大的魔法师，这不可否认。”  
“但是我被人打败了，还输地这样体无完肤。”他苦涩地笑。  
“我们还没有败呢！战争刚开始不是么？！”  
这吼声的分贝终于成功吸引来不少顾客抑或服务生的目光。月猛然意识到自己置身于被人关注的气氛里，瞬间不自在地缩了缩，然后才注意到自己前一秒是以什么样的音量什么样的语气说出了什么样的话语。  
“我…我是说…”他瞬时窘迫起来，支吾着试图解释自己那暧昧的失态。  
“月，你能这样想…我真的很高兴。”这当空中，库洛纤长的手指已经悄然爬上月清俊绝美的面颊，慢慢抚上他残缺的左肩，“你因为我的过错受了这样的牵连，但是…这条手臂，我会连同应属于你的幸福，为你夺回来的。”  
“我不介意。”重新挂上冰霜，月下意识避开他继续蔓延的指尖。  
“我们来到世上不是为了赎罪，月，”库洛也坐起身，今晚第一次严肃地望着他，“而是为了追求幸福。人类如此，你也一样。所有人都有平等的机会竭尽自己所能，追求属于自己的幸福。”  
而月却在这话中想起了什么，他一直以来困惑的事情。  
“那么…这算是我之所以是我的证明么？”他与他深切的对视，月从那双黑色的瞳眸中发现了某种让他胆寒却又趋之若骛的渴求。  
“只能算是一部分，”库洛平静地看着月燃烧着冰蓝色火焰的眼睛，“真正的证明…要在你找到属于你的幸福之后，才会昭示。”  
“我明白了。”情绪渐渐平息，窗外的不夜城灯火依旧通明。  
“所以月，路还很长，请你一定…”他顿了顿，深吸一口气，还是说了下去，“要以坚强的心走下去。”  
“我知道。”纯黑的发在晕黄的灯光中泛上一层黯淡的金色，月的笑容在宁静忧伤的旋律中绽开如同彼岸花吐露芬芳。  
待到荼靡花事了之后，他才又想起那些往事的点滴，转身，却已跨越轮回。  
或许他该为错过的事情遗憾，可是更应为曾经抓牢的幸福歌颂。  
被神抛弃的子民啊，何方是你们的救赎。  
他约莫想着，他是知道答案的。  
永生是一种罪。记忆泛滥成灾，总会有无法负担的时候。  
但是他们无法没有记忆活下去，也不能只依赖记忆活下去。  
那些泛黄苍老的画卷，竟承载了几世不朽的思念。  
所以一切尘埃落定之后，他依然会想起，那年那月的容颜，不灭。  
他才终于懂得，那是不复的永恒，桎梧的真实，历经苍山洱海依旧在心中顶礼膜拜的爱恋。


	7. 结局篇第一话 血魂：Final Waltz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 之前的不负众望地坑了【x。当时是直接跳到结局写的，所以以下称结局篇。

星辰依然呈南十字的方式排列在港岛铁灰色的上空，纯洁宁静，亘古不变。它们似乎是一无所知的，却更似是阅遍了千百年来世间悲喜而不再动容。  
夜深邃地仿佛无尽的时空。唱诗班早已停止了无起伏的，千篇一律的吟咏。圣保罗大教堂正面的广场上万籁有声，寂静地好象不属于这个喧嚣的世界。  
唯有一些小春雀在这个生命回归的季节里低鸣，它们不知道这里发生过什么，正在发生什么，在遥远而近在眼前的未来，又即将发生什么。  
他与他比肩而立，冰冷的风将紫黑色与纯黑色的发纠结在一起。  
月下意识握紧库洛的手，他相信如果现在他松开的话，或许下一秒就会坠入万劫不复。  
可鲁贝洛斯站在他们身旁，和月分立库洛两边，只是比库洛和月要远上半步距离，金碧辉煌的翼是这深不见底的黑暗中唯一耀眼的存在。  
那个女人依然一身华服，逆风而立。不，与其说是坚实地立在地面，不如说是影影绰绰地浮于稀薄的空气之中。发色深红似波士顿出产的上等葡萄酒，在暗夜中依然不可方物，同缎带一起在空中旗帜般招摇。她是如此虚幻的，却又是真实切肤的，仿佛阳光下的皑皑白雪。  
“晚上好，璃裳小姐。”嘴角没有温度地上扬，月心虚地看了他一眼，那黑曜石一般的瞳中毫无笑意。  
“没想到你还这么有闲情逸致，”璃裳的声音同以往一式的洁净，冰冷，超然，绝望，令人无法联想那是存在于这个纷杂世界上的气息，“看来你…是决定要使用那项禁术了。”  
“没错，”库洛的声音音调不高，却字字句句掷地有声，落在所有人的胸腔深处，“根据《死海文书》的记载，「诸神的黄昏」是向撒旦祈祷以获得力量，是背叛上帝的行为，将永远无法得到神慈爱的救赎。原本的‘光耀晨星’自空中带领三分之一的星辰陨落，在混沌中历经九天九夜，永拘于地狱。”  
“那么…你真的是打算放弃自己的灵魂了。”璃裳在广场另一头缓缓升起，柔软而执着的光辉于她的周身开始萦绕，仿佛一轮满月。  
“我不相信上帝。”他依然波澜不惊，一如当年给月讲人鱼传说时的口吻，“放心，我自己会救赎自己。”  
“也罢，除了「诸神的黄昏」，你恐怕也没有别的办法与我一战了吧。不过你真的那么自信自己，能够万无一失地成功使用它？「诸神的黄昏」，它的本质是将傀儡和使用者的精神完全同调，使得两人的魔法波动完全一致。在这样的情况下使用者便可以利用傀儡间接使用自己本身的力量，并且能激发出自己直接无法激发出的潜能。”巨大的满月像是背景，静静地衬托着台风眼中的平静，宿命一触即发，“它之所以自上古时期便被列为禁术，是因为一旦两者的精神受到干扰而无法保持一致，已激发出的力量便会暴走，往往导致使用者和傀儡都死无全尸，而且会造成大规模的可怖破坏。似乎有记载以来，还没有哪个法师成功使用过呢。”  
“创造奇迹的条件是，相信自己能办到。”金色的光芒也自库洛周身弥散开来，他却依然立在原地，“由爱衍生出恨所聚集的力量，只有更为强大的爱才能击败。”  
“既然如此，也是时候作个了结了。”光漫溢出来，将妖冶的长发映成了银红的残忍色泽。  
“首先我想确认一件事，你会遵守我们的约定吧，璃裳？”库洛镇定地让月心中都有些发毛，他依然只能紧紧握着他的手，寻觅遗失的温暖。  
“当然。”  
月没有来得及追问除却自己同她的契约，他们之间还有什么约定，因为库洛已经与他璀璨若童话的银蓝色眸子直接四目对视。他明白自己要做什么，强迫自己维持一贯近乎冷漠的冷静。  
“拜托了，一定…不能失败啊，月。”  
他听见他在他耳旁低声耳语。  
“恩，一定。”

可鲁贝洛斯应该感到荣耀，因为这世间千万生灵中，唯有它拥有这样的机会，以自己的双眼见证这最后最美的神迹，绝丽地无限接近死亡的，降临人世的堕落神明。  
库洛放开月的手，他们同时合上眼睛。  
坐拥无上荣耀的权杖直刺苍穹，席卷无限光辉。杖顶的象徽开始变化，由原先的太阳分裂为平行的日和月，互相扶持，彼此联系。  
月的身体上升到空中，与璃裳高度基本一致的位置，背对巨大的满月。月华如雪，将他的背影衬托地绚烂仿佛夏花。  
然后，他仰首面对他的方向，咏唱咒语。  
「点面相聚 会集此心 无上之辉照耀吾剑  
蒙主恩泽 告慰天空之亡灵  
致以崇高的祈祷于新生」  
金与银的光芒像彼此的羁绊一样纠缠在一起，自库洛脚下升起，旋转，四溢，包围月全身。  
然后，如同破茧的亚马逊凤蝶，比金更为超俗，比银更为耀眼的光芒向周围散去。  
自那其中诞生的，是至高无上的奇迹。  
「无名剑制 破万城之岁  
九海千殇 裂四方之路」  
轮廓俊美的左脸掩在了羽形的银白面具之下，面具上镌刻的是蔷薇缠绕逆十字的艳丽图案。晶莹的瞳孔被撒旦掌管的暗夜染成了深渊一般的黑色。比夜幕更为深沉的黑发向永恒延伸开去，在风中舒展招摇宛若盛开在地狱深处的断罪之花。  
「红海之虚无 神降奇迹于吾之身  
于苍天之下黄土之上 聆听审判  
灼璃之日与苍白之月 绯红之火与深紫之水  
在此堕落土地上悲鸣  
请接受吾之救赎」  
仿佛新生般的撕裂，一对黑色羽翼向周遭的方向分裂，延展，最终成为六翼。上方的白色羽翼泛着决绝的银光，而下方的第三对翼，却是只有骨架，以薄膜代替羽毛的骨翼。天使与恶魔簇拥着他们伟大的君主，那位最为光辉的君王展开夜色凝成的黑色羽翼。  
「以圣父 圣子 圣神之名  
伊甸圣域中无罪的生灵 吾于此向你们呼唤」  
月光凝聚成失落的左臂，三支银剑角度完美地置于弯月银弓之上，形成完美的倒逆十字。巨大的蔷薇十字自胸前垂下，同右臂上的蔷薇图腾交相辉映。  
「烈焰之君主 请兑现你崇高的誓言」  
烨火陡然升起，撕裂半边黑暗。红莲张狂地肆意盛放。  
「流水之精灵 请见证我虔诚的泪水」  
波涛席卷狂澜，仿佛静止却瞬息万变。  
「雷鸣之骑士 请驾御你忠诚的马蹄」  
剧烈的光与声顷刻劈开天空，地动山摇的轰鸣响彻一切空间与时间。  
「疾风之贤者 请赞颂我流芳的功绩」  
冰冷的空气急剧收缩，在旋涡中央妖艳而绝望地起舞。  
「翱翔青空彼端的有翼种族 请倾听吾之祈祷  
赋予此身以挣脱束缚」  
四元素精灵一齐舞蹈，一齐歌颂。无上的光芒中央，一柄长剑挣脱氤氲的气息，独自傲然于右手间形成，恍若银莲。  
「传导神圣旨意的使者 播洒此光荣使命  
神之光辉 交融光明与黑暗」  
空中是漫天飞扬的白雪，地上是满目猩红的烈焰。上帝的儿女们在撕喊，撒旦的子民们在狂欢。铺天盖地的极光轻而易举地降落，遍地是毁灭与救赎。  
「永炎之蔷薇 于不灭的乱世之中招摇  
乐园之血族 于钢铁的齿轮之下起舞  
支配伟大虚空的王者 请撕裂这血肉的假面  
万象 振翼 冠以人类之名 洗刷原罪  
烈火为鲜血 隔海怒涛 自我毁灭」  
天空之下是纯白圣洁的蔷薇，悄然宁静地绽放。大地之上是妖冶卓绝的曼珠沙华，张扬执着地生长。  
它们越来越浓烈，越来越绝望。  
就像永远无法实现的梦想，用生命守望的誓言。  
「君临者啊 请赐予奇迹」  
血雾，瀚海，惊雷，风华。  
羽翼，霜花，十字，面具。  
桎梏，幻灭，不复，离殇。  
这是一切的梦，一切的真实。  
这是光与暗交织的旋律，天使与恶魔的盛宴，上帝与撒旦的洗礼。  
绝望的彼岸花，在胸前无声开起。重生却是悲歌的延续。  
这是最后，最美，最强大，最绝望的奇迹。

神降临白空之下，带来一切光明，带走一切希望。  
魔王呈现黄土之上，带来一切绚丽，带走一切幸福。  
妖冶的霓彩渐渐褪去，绝望的花朵与羽毛依然羁绊着永不褪色的光芒漫天飘扬。  
月能够清晰地感到自己在做什么，与库洛•里多进行精神同调的他依附于库洛的感官来得知四周的一切风吹草动。现在的他并非从自己本体，亦非从库洛的视角来审视这个世界，而是处于一个无法判断的角度，仿佛他本身便存在于整个空间的任何细微角落。就像是他的身体已经化散，只有灵魂不屈不挠地固守着深爱的疆土，不愿离去。  
他知道自己现在是这项禁术的“傀儡”，是意识被抽离本体的，不稳定的危险存在，但是他却不明白，此刻自己已经不自觉地聆听了死神的脚步声。  
那是人类所能模仿的，最接近死亡的触觉。  
月从来没有任何时刻比现在更清晰地感受，更深刻地理解自己所处的这个世界，一切的光，以及与光双生双伴的暗。但是也从未像此时这般无力改变一些黑暗的现状，他是支配权属于他人的傀儡，同那些四肢系上丝线的人偶大同小异。  
比洁白更为纯粹，比透明更为宁静，他的空中是宛如宫廷墙院的白色蔷薇。  
比烈火更为炽烈，比鲜血更为残酷，他的脚下是犹若地狱彼岸的血色红莲。  
彼岸花一望无垠，神圣的光华中黑色羽毛旋转着跳起讽刺的舞步。  
奇异的眩目风景，竟令人不忍持久欣赏，仿佛一只美艳无比的脆弱纸鸢。  
那一副绝色光景之下，黑色的男人唇角扬起冰冷的微笑。  
“这，就是我所创造的守护精灵——审判者的真正形态，”他笑赝若花容，眼神却没有任何温度，“怎么样，没让您太失望吧？”  
“真美丽…那是当然了，它是神的仿制品啊。”窈窕的身姿在朦胧的月华中愈发模糊，“除了灵魂与真品毫无二致，真是完美的杰作…”  
“您过奖了。”他的神色在诡秘的气氛中纹丝不动，“那么，可以开始饯行我们的约定了吧？”  
“我很期待。”月恍惚感受到了空气中多出的讽刺，却好象错觉般一闪而过，“用那把被称为‘圣剑’的玩具与我决斗。”  
她那影子似的轮廓边缘更加混沌，像月光一样向各个方向扩展。  
他抬起左手，不是按他自己的意志，是接受术者的命令。  
他无法支持，亦无法反抗。  
银箭呼啸着撕裂空气，摩擦出时光断裂的声响。  
四溢的银色光辉将满月映得惨白。  
箭在即将刺穿目标的前一瞬间粉碎成尘。  
“很好，”璃裳依然望着月无法看见的彼岸，仿佛置身于这场战争之外，“比上次进步了不少，果然…主人还是不可或缺的么。”  
下一波攻击面无表情地席卷而来。更多不借助媒介的光芒疯狂冲向对手，宛若坠落的星辰。  
依然被尽数化解，毫无余地地。  
“你很强…很美丽…真的…我从来没想过，这个世界上还存在着如此值得赞美的诅咒，”他下方的男人忽然道，“能够形成这种程度的力量，该是怎样深刻的爱化作的怨恨啊…看来我也只有竭力回应才不算失礼了。”  
日月同辉，权杖在夜幕中划过优雅的曲线，像是埃菲尔铁塔的背景中垂垂老去的余辉。  
他的右手缓慢地抬起到水平的高度，金与银的润泽萦绕着通体透明的圣剑，剑身上印刻着庄重优美的古老文字，剑柄上的十字泛着醉人的死光。它是如此绚丽决绝，引领着手握它的人步向甜美的深渊。  
“亚瑟王的圣剑Excalibur…”紫黑色的发逆风招展开来，一如罂粟，“不过只是剑部分的灵体。”  
“如果剑与剑鞘合二为一才能发挥出它的本质，”她依然没有动，几乎和风景融为一体，“圣剑的剑鞘…已经失落地连你都找不到了么？”  
“如果我需要，它自然会出现，而现在我只要召唤出剑的力量就足够了。”他平静道，权杖的光芒已经浓烈地接近实体，“那么，请您认真欣赏——这曲最后的华尔兹吧！”

白与黑的羽翼卓绝地延伸，光与暗的挽歌悲伤地奏响。  
他的六翼同时向空中展开，飞向她的方向，头也不回。  
锋芒毕露的剑与柔若媚蛇的绫缎猛然碰撞，她的笑容是一池冰冷的涟漪。  
剑敲击在透明的结界上，声响沉闷而致命。  
他们剧烈地对峙，他握紧权杖，她展开绫缎。  
他们的嘴角上扬，笑绽一个凄美的弧度。  
月看着那一切无言而疯狂地发生，感受着自己的无能为力。  
他甚至连帮助他都做不到。  
他唯一要做的只是保持心智的坚定。  
「你只要想着，要胜利，就可以了。」  
……库洛？  
「决不能忘记自己的梦想！」  
……梦想…我的梦想…  
「等这一切结束之后，我们去找个没有人认识我们的地方，隐居在那里再也不出来，好不好？」  
……没错…那是我的梦想…  
我是为了寻找幸福的答案来到这里的…  
即使是世界碎裂，我也不会放手！  
然后，云开见日。  
港岛的天空被照映得如此白昼。  
圣光中，粉色结界无声粉碎。  
Excalibur从她线条绝色的身体穿过，没有丝毫血的气息。  
他看着面无表情的自己，比作为傀儡的身体更无知无觉。  
“恭喜你…赢得了这个赌约呢…”她似乎根本没有意识到自己即将迈向混乱命运的终点，“不过…在我支付我约定的代价之前，先给你看一件很有趣的事哦……”  
了无生气的绫缎忽然像吉普赛女郎指间的蛇一般律动起来，向上空伸展。  
月忽然意识到她对自己处于的视角一清二楚。  
绫缎间浮现出小小的人形。  
待他看清那人，便再发不出声音。  
是那个女孩，卖人偶的女孩。  
她被紧紧缠住，已经无法说话，只有一双清澈的眼睛，仿佛深沉夜幕中的恒星。  
那深色的瞳正对着他的视线，他一时竟想要逃避。  
“看…多么有趣的孩子…”她的唇泛起一此残忍，“你觉不觉得自己现在很无奈呢…因为你只是受人操纵的人偶呀…！”  
血华在他们中间绽放，仿佛暗夜中盛开的曼珠沙华。  
一瞬，缎带向四方猛烈挣开，女孩的身体霎时四分五裂。  
同时，圣剑从原先的伤口往上，横生生劈开半身。  
她的伤口依然没有鲜血。  
女孩的眼睛始终没有合上。散落的身体如同毁坏的人偶。  
下一秒，时间倒流。  
魔力以可见的形式向所有方位流窜，月绝美的身躯刹那以惊人的速度开始崩溃，腐烂，化散，消失。  
待他明白自己犯下了怎样不可饶恕的原罪时，一切都已经晚了，太晚了。  
那一瞬间傀儡与术者意志的错位，终于导致了脆弱而微妙的天平轰然倒塌。  
精神的同调一旦被破坏，被激发的力量立刻暴走失控。他慌忙调整气息，可是已经无力挽回。  
他听见库洛撕心裂肺的呼唤，他向他身边飞去，然而翅膀已经不再动弹，他想用腿跑，意识却逐渐模糊。  
他看见库洛颓然倒地，伸出手，够不到他苍白的容颜。  
血将风景染成黑红。  
一切都晚了。  
他能做的只有最后一件事。  
他集中全部的意识，将左手举到面前。扯下自己左脸上的银色面具。  
血飞溅。  
他明白，要保全库洛，在自己的失去控制的力量将他吞噬以前，毁掉面具，切断库洛与自己的联系。  
他已经无法救自己。  
对不起…库洛…  
是我让这一切变成这样…  
我已经毁了你的梦想…不能再连累你因为我而死…  
活下去…答应我…你要幸福地活下去…那是我真正的愿望…  
只要我的灵魂不消失…就不会停止思念你…  
因为你…我才存在于这个世界上…  
因为爱你所以我是我…这就是我之所以是我的证明！  
所以…请你一定要幸福…如果悲伤…忘记我也无所谓…  
一定要幸福…  
我爱你…还有…再见…  
他尚清醒的最后一刻，他听见璃裳的声音，历经千山万水回荡在他耳旁：  
“我应该饯行我们的约定…告诉你我知道的另外一件事。那就是——无论你们将经历怎样的事，邂逅哪些人，在宿命的尽头——  
你们必将分离。”  
他没有余力思考它的含义了，最后一个音节尘埃落定的时候，他的意识终于沦陷。  
眼底是无限的深渊，被神抛弃的他，再也无法飞翔。  
坠落。  
要幸福……  
神说，爱是我们去世时唯一能带走的东西，它使死亡变得如此从容。

这里…是哪里？  
我…为什么…为什么会在这里…  
好温柔…好美丽的光…好宁静…  
是谁呢…  
这里是哪里呢…  
不对…我…究竟…  
我究竟是谁…？  
我是谁？  
你是谁？  
是谁？  
谁？  
谁？  
你是谁？  
我是谁？  
谁？  
谁谁谁谁谁谁谁…………

那是介于有与无之间的灰色梦幻。  
这…就是死亡？  
苍白…白色的岸…为什么我看到一片纯白…  
不…这不是我看见的…只是我感受到的…  
我怎么会感受到呢…  
我看不到…听不见…也摸不着…  
我是怎么知道的呢…  
但是我知道…我真的知道…苍白…悲伤…  
深渊一样吞噬着我的痛苦…  
像是站在彼岸的希望…和站在此岸的我…  
远远望着…即使永生也无法到达…  
好黑暗…  
天与地分开了…有光…遥远的方向…  
上帝说要有光…就有了光…  
上帝觉得光很美丽…  
天空是红色…大地也是红色…火一样的红色…血一样的红色…  
为什么会是红色呢…就好象渗透了无辜者的鲜血…  
空中是浓烈的蔷薇色霞云…地上是成片成片妖冶的曼珠沙华…  
它们越来越炽烈，越来越绝望…  
什么东西…在飘扬…是什么…  
羽毛…黑色…白色…  
花海的尽头…那里有什么…  
我想去那里…那里…有谁在等我…  
等着…为什么我会走…不…我是在飞…  
我没有脚…也没有翅膀…  
是不是因为…我已经死了…  
对…我已经死了…死了…

光…有光…好柔和的光…可是为什么…这么诡异…  
这里…这里是哪里…  
我又是谁…  
有个孩子…？  
怎么会有孩子呢…  
紫黑色的长发…我认得这孩子…我认得他…  
可是他是谁呢…他为什么哭呢…  
是和我一样…失去了重要的人么…  
重要的人…重要的人…  
我重要的人…是谁…  
他在为  
“父亲…呜…父亲…”  
原来是死去的父亲…好悲伤…为什么我也这么悲伤…  
整个世界都好悲伤…  
“父亲…为什么要这么对待我？！”  
他…怎么了…  
光芒…风景在变化…  
“陛下，为什么我不能参加派对为什么我要留在这里？”  
“陛下，我也是伯爵！”  
“陛下，放我出去！”  
“我不要留下来！我要自由！我究竟哪里不如别人？！”  
“我要依自己的意志生活！”  
他…他在说什么…为什么这么说…  
有个女人…？怎么会有女人…  
她是谁…为什么出现在这里…  
我…我也认得她…她的容颜…好美丽的容颜…好熟悉…  
为什么想不起来了…他是谁…她是谁…  
我是谁…  
他为什么向她伸出手…她为什么走开…  
他是她的谁…她是他的谁…  
我是谁…  
“克拉丽莎！克拉丽莎！”  
“你回来！我会给你幸福的…我会的啊…”  
“为什么离开我…你们都不要我…连你也抛弃了我…”  
“我究竟做错了什么…你们都不在我身边…”  
“我恨你们！…是因为你们我才会变成这样…都是你们的错…”  
他…一定很难过…连看着他的我都难过起来了…  
“我一直都不被任何人喜欢…一直都沉浸在自己的世界里…你们戴着各式各样的面具…没有人对我真正微笑过…所有爱我的人都陆续离开…你们都背叛我…我是为什么会这样？！都是你们！是你们毁了我！”  
我…想要拥抱他…虽然我甚至不知道自己是谁…我只是想分担他的悲哀…我想看到他的笑容…  
“我只不过是喜欢自己一个人…只不过喜欢想别人不想的事…只不过喜欢沉浸在自己的世界里…只不过和你们有一些不同！”  
为什么…我碰不到他…我无法安慰他…看着他哭泣…我什么都不能做…  
这种悲伤…几乎要让我灰飞烟灭…  
“我不是怪物！不是疯子！也没有病！”  
我懂…我知道我懂…可是我要怎么告诉他…  
“所以…我爱的人…你们回来好不好…我依然爱着你们…”  
“回来…好不好？”  
「回来！回来！」  
谁？谁在叫我？是在叫我么？…  
「快回来啊！」  
这个声音…又是熟悉的声音…  
「快点！快恢复意识啊！月！」  
月……？那是谁？是我么？  
我…叫月？  
「快想起来！你忘记了吗？！」  
我…忘记？是的…我忘记了…我知道自己忘了许多事…  
但是…我究竟忘了什么呢…  
「你忘记你来这里的目的了么？！你忘记你要寻找的东西了么？」  
我的目的…我要寻找的东西…  
那是什么…  
「你忘记你的愿望——你忘记他了吗？！」  
……他？  
对了…我想起来了…  
我是审判者•月…库洛•里多创造的月之守护者…  
我来到这里…是为了寻找我之所以是我的证明…  
「你都记得的吧？！你想要保护他吧？！」  
孩子陡然长大，遍身是血的青年一遍遍呼喊着他的姓名。  
没错…他是那个孩子…是库洛•里多…  
是我最重要的人！  
「想起来！赶紧配合我！跟我的波动同调！快！没时间了！这是最后的机会！」  
是的…我都想起来了…  
那个女人…她有和我相同的容貌…  
「快回来！回来！」  
这是他的梦，亦是他们的真实。  
「回来——」  
雾散，梦醒。  
香港的天空，是一片钴蓝色的海洋。  
他终于看见真实，那是千帆过尽的沉寂。

世界再度陷入毛骨悚然的寂静。隆重而妖娆的黑暗包围了教堂棱角分明的轮廓，依稀可辩的哥特尖顶直耸苍穹。  
光华散去，仿佛昙花。惟有亲眼见证它们璀璨瞬间的人，尚记得那瑰丽的奇迹，然而它们将不复于这世上。  
桎梏，离殇。  
旖旎的星光倒映在瀚冰一般的瞳中，摇曳闪烁如同冰清玉洁的泪。  
月颤巍巍地撑起尚十分虚晃的身体，下一秒便被两个事实吓得魂飞魄散，再度跌倒。  
他正一丝不挂地躺在刺骨的大理石地面上，寒意沿着他周身的经脉流窜，令他如坐针毡。然如果说这对于一向面对肉体折磨雷打不动的他来说不算什么，一个女人依偎他与空气充分接触的怀抱中，还将他牢牢地禁锢在双臂里，简直就是五雷轰顶，足以让他直接一跃而起了。却因为虚弱的身体和身上女子的重量使得未能成功。他泄气地坐在地上，一阵冰冷袭来。他重重地打了个颤，这才看清女子的容貌。  
黑色长发在暗夜中泛着微弱而艳丽的紫光，隐约可以看见凌乱的黑珍珠色发丝下刚毅美艳的面容，俊芫依然，却苍白如月。  
“Lilith！”他猛然回过神，竖直坐起，扶着她嬴弱的肩膀，“你怎么在这里？！这究竟是怎么一回事？！”  
她吃力地向上直了直身体，月看清了自她泛紫的唇角蜿蜒而下的腥甜液体，在黑暗中妖娆地摄人心魄。  
他恍然大悟。世界轰然倒塌。一切为时已晚。  
“…是你！那个在意识里呼唤我，让我回到这里的人是你！对不对？！”他歇斯底里地摇晃着她，痛苦混乱的神志几乎将他折磨至死，“是你同调了我的力量，把我拉回来的！你说啊！”  
她仰起头，背影里散落一地的八重残樱，眼角绽开却又笑得寂寞如雪。  
“这不可能…不可能…”月竭力用肢体语言拒绝相信事实，仿佛这样就能尽快从噩梦中醒来似的，“你不可能办到的…不可能…”  
“奇迹…是要相信才会发生啊…”Lilith的掌心贴上了他冰凉的面颊，“你已经做得很好了呢…不愧是他创造的…真了不起…”  
月哑然，即便搜肠刮肚，他怕是也难以想象此刻自己应该用什么表情去面对。  
“看来…整个身体…都初始化了么…真好…”Lilith似乎没有注意到他的窘态，断断续续说了下去，“你真完美…所以才是人创造出的…最接近神的存在啊…”  
他才来得及注意自己微妙而令人称奇的变化。左臂已经恢复如初，皮肤光洁柔韧，力度和敏捷均与折断前别无二致；水银似的发宛若银瀑倾泄而下；银紫色的瞳眸像紫孔雀石一般在黑暗中光华流转，银睫毛投在雪肤上的阴影如同脆弱的蝶翼；一对白色羽翼安分守己地收拢在身后。  
“不可能…”他濒临崩溃边缘，“…你怎么能…库洛都办不到的事…”  
“你还不知道吧…世界上…魔法基础系统和你最接近的人…”她笑得平和温暖，仿佛是在给枕边的孩子讲述人鱼姬的童话，“就是我啊…”  
“怎么会…”他惊慌失措地后退，纤细的臂膀却被她拽紧。  
“…有些事情…我似乎不能给你解释了呢…你不必愧疚什么…咳…”殷红陡然乍现，“今天这样…正是我一直以来的愿望啊…”  
“不…不要再说了…”  
“我并不希望你因此感激我…我做的一切都是为了我自己…为了实现我一生的心愿…”更多鲜血汹涌而出，兀自流淌，“但是…我还是希望你记住…这个世界上…不会没有爱你的人…”  
她微笑着，在岁月的流逝中缓缓毁灭。  
“我知道…我知道…你不要再说了…”他绝望地拥紧她，感受到生命默默远去那可怖的声响，无能为力。  
“没关系…这样就好了…我就可以安心地离开了…”她的眼神涣散开来，如同浮云，虚无而美丽，笑容却依然灿若信仰，“可以…和我的亲人在一起了…你们…一定要幸福…”  
无论泪流满面地醒来多少次，梦境终究是梦境。  
那曾经的繁荣与梦想，一点一滴，积攒于心。  
他想要放声呐喊，张着嘴发不出声音。只能任由她已渐渐冰冷的身体自怀中滑下，黑发光泽不再，唇边凝固的弧度一如婴孩般无牵无挂。  
库洛自远处蹒跚走来，可鲁贝洛斯搀扶着满身鲜血的他。紫黑色的发披散在线条刚毅的容颜上，狼狈，却坚定依旧。  
他搭上他的肩，他们的侧脸贴在了一起。有温热的液体沿着曲线流淌，不分彼此。  
“我们回去吧…月。”  
他无言以对，只能贪婪地在他宽阔的肩膀上寻找仅存的温暖。  
可鲁贝洛斯远远地站在一旁。它的身后，太阳的光芒崭露头角。  
鱼肚白开始向无际的黑暗扩张，绯红的流云镶着银边，倘徉在天空的边缘。  
“天亮了。”  
死去的人将不再归来，活着的人依然要努力活着。  
因为他们曾深深爱过。  
朝花夕拾，拾的是一地荼靡。  
巷子里那一朵晚樱，悠扬地飘零。  
他们相视，沉默。  
他抱起他，他们染血的背影交织在一起。  
他向前走了两步，忽然停驻。  
圣约翰大教堂在背景中巍然不动。  
白色幕帘被风吹起，又落下。阳光透过彩绘的玻璃窗洒向虔诚的教徒。  
他举起金碧辉煌的权杖，月亮已经隐去，唯余太阳独占鳌头。  
魔法阵自脚下升腾，旋转。  
他们一起，消失在晨曦般恢弘的光芒里。  
世界的轨迹悄然流淌，将爱恨冲刷地一干二净。  
不诉离殇，诉不尽衷肠道不清羁绊。  
到达终点亦是原点，风景依旧，只是故人不再。  
镜头远去，笑容漠然。  
归乡的路上人鱼唱晚，垂垂老去。  
永不凋谢的曼珠沙华无比瑰丽，映衬亡魂苍白的轮廓。  
仰望透蓝的青空，泪被风干。  
游戏曳然而止。  
我们乘坐命运的旋转木马，彼此追逐，却始终保持着悲伤的距离，咫尺天涯。  
一轮红日冲破黎明，黑暗溃散。  
它挣脱了地平线，挣不脱轮回。  
旦复旦夕。


	8. 结局篇第二话 挽歌：Just one last dance

Just one last dance  
Before we say goodbye  
When we sway and turn round and round and round  
It’s like the first time  
Just one more chance  
Hold me tight and keep me warm  
Cause the night is getting cold  
And I don’t know where I belong  
Just one last dance  
The wine and the lights and the Spanish guitar  
I’ll never forget how romantic they are  
But I know, tomorrow I’ll lose the one I love  
There’s no way to come with you  
It’s the only thing to do  
Just one last dance

一双水晶棺，双飞龙凤冢。  
同梦惺相惜，异缘别君后。

宝剑，圣杯。  
十字，五芒。  
蔷薇，彼岸。  
桎梏，离殇。  
清冷的苍穹守护着并排摆放的两具水晶棺。邪魅的月华轻拢其上，棺中的人仿佛顷刻就要泪流满面，却凝固在一切表情的终点。  
世界上最悲伤的表情，就是没有表情。

吾兄，请君为天下苍生。  
吾妹，请君为一生挚人。

「指作弦 肌若玉雪无人惜 情付长河  
思作语 无可奈何花落去 月空溅泪满面……」  
「随波逐 大浪淘沙念珍重 东逝寄君  
生所恋 一掬流水皆遥盼 独回眸雨弦乱……」  
「枫隔岸 长夜何其曾相叠 烟散指间  
心中曲 黎明琴颤声香艳 凌雨亦若云烟……」

走吧…人间的孩子…  
和一个仙灵手拉手…  
穿过荒野和河流…  
这人间哭声太多…你不懂…

神说，你的原罪是爱上人。  
你的灵魂不再向我俯首称臣，你理智的天平将倾向你的爱人。  
我说，我的主啊，您为何赐予我生命。  
如果不是为了让我去爱。  
神说，神爱世人。  
我说，主，我们都是您股掌中的牵线木偶。  
深深感谢您赋予我们爱的能力。  
您手中的线，我将亲自斩断；您制定的游戏规则，我将亲自粉碎。  
神说，亚当夏娃因食禁果，触犯禁忌，被永久逐出伊甸圣域。  
我说，主啊，请让我最后一次向您祝福，祝福您永远万能。  
我将离开您的光辉，与我的爱人一起。

天气终于有了暖和的迹象，零碎的阳光透过雕栏玉砌的窗棂，懒洋洋地铺陈了月整个右侧身体，班驳优美，好似床头柜上缭绕精美的东洋云纹。  
漫目枫华，龙凤相依，不离不弃。  
月勉强抖动了一下那蝶翼般晶莹脆弱的睫毛，看窗外的晚樱在和煦的轻风推波助澜下，成片成片烂漫地飘零。那因染了无辜者赤血而分外冶艳的花朵，告别枝头时依然是绚丽的颜色，比它们稳居褶曲的樱树上某一角落时更显洒脱飘逸。在空中飞扬，旋转，与风同舞最后一支绝美的舞曲，步履轻盈，热情纯洁，仿佛少年未经人世的笑容。  
月忽然明白，它们不是死亡，而是重生。  
如同一些人，不是离去，而是回归。  
凋谢的花融为泥土，默默守护着来年花枝上新生的苞芽。它们的灵魂在轮回中与大地同在，生生不灭。  
所以泥土才散发着芬芳。  
绝望与希望一同蔓延。  
他出神地看着窗外的小雀像往常一样飞过，古旧的钟顽强地滴答作响。  
门吱呀一声，訇然中开。  
月背对着他，没有说话。  
他知道自己一直在等他来。  
库洛倒是没事人般闲适自在地关了身后的门，兀自坐到了月的身边，无视月脸上不断变幻的阴晴不定的可爱表情，像端详一件旷世无双的珍贵艺术品般，迷恋而珍视地抚摸着月新生的手臂。  
其实现在月的身体已经好得不能再好，一切状态均十分出色，但是他依然刻意别过身去，闪过了库洛温暖的手掌。  
库洛笑得比樱花更为灿烂。  
“啊啦…昏睡的这么几天，有没有想我那，小月月？——”  
刚刚复原的左臂成功击中那张笑得叶绿花香的刚毅侧脸。  
“哦呀呀——小月月你怎么可以对伤病人员这么残忍呀——”  
“什么？！你的伤还没有好？！”  
话音未落，月已经以媲美飞翔的速度翻身下床，以不太优雅的姿势揪住了笑脸恶魔的袖口。  
银紫的眸对黑色的瞳，库洛看着他，直视他的灵魂深处。  
他瞬间不知所措。  
然后，库洛嘴角向上弯起了一个诡异的弧度。  
下一秒，豁然开朗。  
“骗你的！啊哈哈哈哈——”他笑地格外清澈，像愚人节游戏得手的孩子。  
月呆滞。  
库洛总算是成功在冰山爆发以前将月四肢端正地放回了床上，掖好了被子。月被动地靠在宽阔的床背上，腿向内斜，留出某满面春风的家伙得以跷起一条腿悠闲地坐下的位置。  
月叹了口气，完全失去了抗议的兴致。别过脸去，却发现库洛自顾自笑得人畜无害，看似并不急于和他搭话。  
他无奈，只能主动对上他的视线，开口却仍旧是没头没脑：  
“可鲁贝洛斯怎么样了？”  
“它呀，好得很，”库洛拍拍他的手背，似乎对他主动对话感到非常满意，“除了一些惊吓，基本没受到什么损伤。倒是你，吓去了我半条命。”  
他们相视无言。  
沉默依然以月移开眼神为终结。库洛唇角的弧度稍稍淡去，代之的是若隐若现的忧伤。  
“现在，解释吧。”月见状反而心平气和，“告诉我一切的真相。”  
“真相…”库洛也坐直了神，依然看着他，容颜刚毅而平和，“有时候也是很浅薄的东西啊…”  
“我只是希望你告诉我，这一切为什么是这样，以及——”月反握住他的手，“我之所以是我的证明。”  
“这个恐怕要留到最后才能粉墨登场了，”库洛再度玩味地笑笑，将月纤细的食指放在下唇上来回摩挲，“先说最无关紧要的事好了。杀死帕金森公爵和西内先生的凶手现在正坐在你面前。”  
月哑然。  
又一轮樱花洋洋洒洒地飘落。  
“怎么样，要不要去报告总督大人啊？”这次库洛干脆噗嗤笑出了声。  
“为什么要杀他们？”月没有理睬他那无法用常理思考的行径。  
“帕金森公爵自我记事起就与我不共戴天，至于西内先生…完全是为了得到那只耳夹。”云淡风轻，依然地，仿佛在讲学十五世纪的爱尔兰历史，“怎么样，满意不？”  
“没想到你还干谋财害命的勾当，”月冷冷白去一眼，却实在没有任何威慑力，“好吧，现在告诉我，究竟什么是圣杯。”  
“圣杯…它是一个神话。一个上古时期便存在的神话。月，你明白其中的意思么？”  
月自觉无知，只能诚实地摇头。  
“神话，这个词有两层含义。其一是，作为神话，它必然十分美丽，令人心驰神往。”库洛全然没有介意，波澜不惊地继续，“其二，既然是神话，它就一定是虚构的，并不真实地存在着的。”  
如果库洛没有及时将他按住，月此刻早已一跃而起。  
“你…你说什么？！”竭力克制临近沸腾的情绪，月踉踉跄跄地坐回原位，“圣杯…不存在？！”  
“对，它不存在。”库洛忽然过于迅速地收敛了笑颜，“它是魔法师永恒的梦，长生不老，起死回生，点石成金，无与伦比的圣器。有才能的人纷纷被它所吸引，但是梦终究是梦。这个世界从来不存在能够改变生命规则的事物。三枚Key Stone——你知道，便是那一对耳夹和一枚头饰——所召唤出的绝不是能赋予生命的圣水，而是最强大最美丽也最邪恶的究极反面力量，远古的禁术——”  
“「诸神的黄昏」。”月接完了他的话，冰冷窜入胸腔，“原来你是为了发动它才收集Key Stone的么？”  
“没错，「诸神的黄昏」必须要用Key Stone作为媒介才能使用。”库洛抚摸着月左耳上晶莹的孔雀蓝，“不过我似乎让它们负荷过重……它们现在也只是普通的饰物了。”  
月咬紧牙关。  
“那么现在，让我们来从头来说一个有点长的老故事吧，”空气僵硬，库洛却巍然不动地提起一个茶壶，斟满两杯东莞薰花茶，“很长很古老的故事…”  
右手缓缓展开，仿佛鲜血充盈的绛红色扎入他的眼帘。  
下一秒，风景涣散，万物流离失所。


	9. 2017年与雁南征兮谈到的原设

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文到上一章就坑了x后面17年结识了库月后继有人的基友，聊天时抖了一下当时想到的一些设定，把全文串了一下，也算有个交代。  
> 百变小樱真的我入二次元初心，谢谢每一个喜欢他们的你们。敬不死的创作。

【库月】【搬运】关于《Mask面具》，未写明的设定——by逆凛Sylvian [17.8.7.更新]  
手动[DOGE]

采访者（×）lo主 首发月吧

PS.《Mask面具》是月吧很老很老（大概十年）的一个大坑23333

关于《Mask面具》未写明的设定：

【【【纯属事后回忆，有bug请勿打人】】】

可能语言会比较乱*

聊天记录略作语言整理*

Start！

【总体简述】

当初好像是想写月去探索自己如何才能变成人，库洛在一盘大棋里跟各种人撕x

私设的库洛巨巨是还比较年轻没那么游刃有余的时候

库洛基本就在忽悠自己忽悠别人忽悠月被各种人找上门撕然自己也因为各种我已经忘了的原因撕别人

月就在旁边各种琢磨各种开脑洞思考自己算什么自己和库洛算什么

有人跟他说得到圣杯就可以变成人，他就去琢磨搞圣杯，突然觉得他就一卫宫切嗣

然而并没有什么可以让他变成人的圣杯

圣杯就只是个增幅器，库洛也在找这个东西，原因我忘了

【私设】

私设库洛那时候差不多就是女王的一个顾问

他父亲是在东印度公司管事的一个伯爵，基本上是魔法世家吧，私设魔法主要还是靠血统传承，就世代给王室担任魔法方面的Steward

母亲是一个香港的女人，东方魔法世家的后代，不过后来好像又私设是来香港闯荡的女人，反正都差不多

库洛那套日月阴阳是母亲传给他的，从母亲那里遗传到了月之力

他父母之间基本就是蝴蝶夫人那点套路

基本就是他爹和他娘露水情缘一下他爹就带着他回英国去了，他娘就被抛下留在香港

然回英国后没多久他爹就过世了，库洛因为天赋太好就被王室看管起来试图培养成某种秘密武器，让他接着当王室顾问基本上也就是个看住他的手段

差不多是维多利亚时代末期快爱德华时代了，那时候香港已经混挺好了。他母亲活着的时候靠自己那点魔法做占卜师啊什么的也赚了不少钱，那个黑头发的间谍女（楼主注：Lilith）是他母亲被抛下时怀着后来在香港生的，所以是他妹妹

那个水占卜师如果我没记错的话是他母亲魔法聚合出来的某种具有他母亲局部人格（对他爹的执念）的灵体

再守护者啊卡牌都是他创造出来玩的，毕竟他整个人被女王看押着太压抑了，好像我有脑补女王格外关照他和他父亲有关，但是具体我忘了

然而这样就更显得他天赋异禀了，于是就被看押得更厉害，当时他还就是个青年人

讲真我都没怎么见过别人给他脑年轻时的背景，感觉他在大家心里都是个趣味成谜的冠位caster【

【正文情节】

就到开篇了，他和那个谜之公爵一起去香港办事嘛，好像起因是总督被暗杀，政府那边怀疑是有魔法方面的运作，于是让他和那个谜之公爵去调查

然库洛是想去调查自己母亲的事，因为他自己知道自己的能力还不完全，继承自母亲的那部分能力因为对母亲那边的魔法系统不熟所以开发不透彻，他是想趁这个机会去把母亲的能力完全继承过来，摆脱王室对他的控制这样

月就是单纯意义上的库洛去哪他陪到哪【

（楼主：↑所有库月文都是这样的没问题【）

是的毫无毛病【

那个谜之公爵基本就是想利用他看有没有空子可钻想办法多捞权力最好把帝国在香港这边的各种收益卡在自己手里

这时候他母亲已经过世了，他妹妹就继承母业从事各种和魔法有关的暗面活动，不过他妹妹是受西式教育那种所以和殖民政府关系也更近，基本上是类似于职业多面间谍

就是各种开始调查各种谜之社交各种灯红酒绿各种贵族小姐跟库洛勾勾搭搭x

因为文章基本还是月视角，这时候月还是稀里糊涂跟着库洛来调查，对库洛是那种朦胧依恋无上忠诚然而隐隐有疑问“自己到底算什么”的状态，天天被跟贵族小姐date的库洛刺激x

然后就是月自己跑出去谜之遇到了那个妹妹啦，被妹妹戳穿了自我怀疑的事顺便被告知可以用圣杯变成人，月就上套了开始琢磨怎么搞到圣杯

月是一直以为圣杯可以让他成为人类解开他的疑惑，以此为目标来试图制作圣杯的，而库洛是知道圣杯根本不是那种东西，但他没说，一是因为他自己也不完全确定圣杯到底是什么，二是因为他不确定月对他来说是什么，于是他就放任事态发展想从旁观察解开自己的疑惑

接着就是一系列编不清楚的各种扯皮各种下套【。月这边得到的信息就是那个妹妹告诉他的，用key stone作媒介触发圣杯的魔法基盘就可以使用圣杯

Key stone一个是月耳朵上那个原作就有的耳夹，另一个是文里出现过那个贵族小姐的耳夹，因为key stone互相之间的反应所以月每次和她接近都惊涛骇浪

那个贵族小姐我记得应该就是普通珠宝商的女儿，不会魔法，但反正我记得当年脑洞里她后来被牵连死得挺惨……具体忘了【

还是各种破事，月偶遇了库洛母亲的怨念集合体就是那个水占卜师没想到段位差太大被打掉一只手啦

然后就是妹妹和库洛还有水占卜师以及英方政府各方面的斗智斗勇啦，那个公爵因为想搞库洛的事（。）想利用他坑他就被库洛解决掉了，没错这个私设就是这么邪性【

（楼主：小声：库月有打戏的文都一定会出现月打不过或者魔力透支的情况没毛病小丑与幻梦花式透支×）

哦对应该还牵涉到当地一些反抗总督政府的组织，妹妹跟那些组织有点联系，不过这边并没有什么展开【

月在我心目中就是个脆皮远程暴力dps【

打不过的月，美味x

基本就是一系列事件抽丝剥茧揭示各方的目的以及圣杯到底怎么回事吧

最后基本就是库洛发现所谓圣杯就是东西方魔法融合出来的一种完善的增幅系统（大概），他父母曾经一起研究过，后来他父亲离开后他母亲独自完成了圣杯并且把系统的母体保存在女儿（妹妹）体内

讲真我觉得库洛可能是发明现在流行的FGO之类抽卡游戏的第一人×

反正最后搞啊搞的库洛就还是成功把月制作成了圣杯的拟似母体（我觉得我当年脑子就被奈须蘑菇搞坏了），撕了一堆人把key stone搞到做触媒，触发了他母亲的怨念保存起来的圣杯能量呗【

是妹妹给了他自己保存的魔法和母体系统，让他可以完成圣杯。月最后没用圣杯变成人，反而自己变成了临时圣杯【。之所以用月来做拟似母体容器是因为月是库洛的阴性力量集合，而他的阴性力量是母亲传下来的，和他母亲制作的圣杯母体最接近

尼玛这月简直就是个尤斯苔萨【

结局篇开打时月那个炫酷的变身（。）是他形成圣杯之后呈现的撒拉弗形态，可以理解为一个巨大的能量集合体

因为完成了圣杯所以库洛所能（通过月）掌控的能量终于到达了体量于是月就一次性砸了个宝具下去（。）把水占卜师打散了

然后因为圣杯的力量月就经历了类似于“回到母胎”的轮回过程，然后就恢复初始状态了，手也恢复了翅膀头发也银回来了，之前因为水占卜师的魔法体量比库洛大太多所以月中了她的诅咒库洛一点办法都没心疼死了【

妹妹的目的只是想知道母亲一直提起的哥哥到底是什么样的人，她厌倦了间谍生活于是就决定来个了断，把母亲保存在她体内的魔法系统给了库洛让他可以制作月身上的拟似母体，并且保护月自身不被圣杯的能量摧毁，然后她就耗尽法力油尽灯枯而死了，最后文里出场过那个她的情人带走了她的尸体

而水占卜师虽然保存了库洛母亲研究出来的整个圣杯系统和巨大的能量但是她已经没有库洛母亲作为“母亲”的部分了，所以儿子女儿也都不记得了，只保留了对库洛父亲的执念和守护他俩共同研究出来的圣杯系统的执念，库洛让月一个宝具（。）打散她后她就接受了库洛继承圣杯的资格了，然而她自身并没有消失，于是就徘徊在水镜中，就是香港之旅那样了

女王的目的其实就是发现了有圣杯这么个东西，想通过库洛弄来为日薄西山的帝国所用，重振日不落，然后库洛完全不想鸟她而且圣杯破坏力太大了简直核武，紧接着女王也去世了于是没有然后

库洛得到了妹妹保存的圣杯母体和水占卜师保存的圣杯系统和能量之后终于理通顺了自己母亲那边继承的能量，他自己的魔法系统至此终于大体成型，可以说作为魔法师实现了本质的飞跃，掌握圣杯登上冠位脱离卡池（X）。通过这次事件他也终于摆脱了英王室的控制获得了自由。但是虽然实现了长期的渴望，他的魔法系统是妹妹牺牲生命才能完成，加上自己手上也沾了血，因此他也无法再毫无负担随心所欲地使用魔法，而且他也从中理解了很多从前不理解的事情，包括像月这样的造物的存在方式等等。于是他之后就没再创造过什么，带着月和小可他们周游世界隐居去了【

月虽然没通过什么圣杯变成人，但是在库洛身边历经了各种事情眼看了各种人类的情感表演，并且赌自己的“存在”去完成圣杯帮库洛打架（。）之后，他也开始更接近人类地去理解自己的essence 和自己和库洛关系的意义，于是在这方面是开放结局反正他们还有很久可以浪可以慢慢谈【

PS.欢迎吐槽！

【其他闲聊】

Q.这么大的脑洞到底是怎么开出来的?

忘了怎么来的，好像就是想写，而且其实也没写成

而且圣杯那边的设定也是借鉴了各种

其实就是想写写看烟火人间的库月嘛

总不能库洛大大天生就是神棍

他走到那个份上我觉得是经历了很多很多事情的

但是月给我感觉就是很纯粹

刀划不出痕迹的那种

或者说他和库洛的立场完全一致

又或者说既然不是人类也产生不了什么自己的立场吧

虽然也想探索一下他以自己的方式去贴近库洛追逐库洛或者说爱库洛，但是总觉得他最终还会是真有什么问题不会绕弯子而是直接挡在库洛身前的那种

感觉给他存在个几百年，看再多世事，这些东西还是不会在他身上划出什么痕迹

然后这与其说是某种高华的品质还不如说是他的非人特征，他仿佛没有那种学习人事心思加深的程序，再多世事对他来说也只是远观外物

他拥有的就是本能一般的爱意，有风霜刀剑朝库洛来，他就去挡去战斗，就是这样一个guardian而已

就是给他再多时间他都未必能学会一个普通的活几十年的人精那样的算计

不是不懂，他是洞明的，但是是世界之外的通透

像托尔金写永生的精灵，时间久了之后灵魂会因为经历太多而不堪重负逐渐苍老，最后变成那种看遍世事四处游荡的吟游诗人。但我觉得月就不是如此，看的世事再多都像水流过光滑的表面，在他身上什么也留不下，他的困顿不是苍老疲倦，而是被困在自己长久如少年般纯粹但是无法经历成长衰老的自然过程的灵魂限制里

所以我是觉得像托老笔下的精灵在世界的维度上仍然有生老病死的mortality，是有life cycle的，只是维度和人类不同，但月就是真正没有mortality这个属性

他不是永生生物而是压根未必能算生物，可是他拖着这样的先天缺陷还是要拼命去爱啊，去爱他的造物主，去从这爱中寻求他生命的答案

然后库洛就完全不一样，他是人类啊，经历的所有东西都会留下痕迹，再牛逼都隶属于那个生命的life cycle，这点上他和在座的人类都是一样的，跟月就是性质上的差异

月真是，站在我青春的源头永远流淌着纯粹的能量

所以库月这cp要搞起来真就觉得，特别静态，因为成长成熟这种东西好像真的很难和月扯上关系

Q.梳理了一下，有关跟占卜师的情节线是

月被吸引到占卜师那里-被告知第一件事，第二件事在占卜师死亡时才会告知-balabala-想知道第二件事-为了尽快知道，决定自己前去把占卜师干掉-反被重伤下咒-因此及其他原因，库洛带着月可跟占卜师决斗-Lilith间接因为决斗死了-被告知第二件事是库月最终会分离

楼主：疑问，月因为想知道第二件事，这么直接就动杀意了……吗……

（而且最后发现第二件事居然是遥远的悲剧flag……）

A.

大概吧其实就是，他没有那么在意普世价值【

他和库洛都不是那种从小听着天赋人权长大的白左哇x

其实像库洛大大虽然一直被盯着没什么自由

但是混在权力中心，又拥有那种碾压别人的武力

这样的人很多下意识都不太在意不相干的人命真的【

所以说Mask的设定真心邪性【

而月一直跟着他也不会产生太明确的人命贵重的概念

有点类似小孩子那种天真的残忍，想达到什么目的就去做了

然后被教做人【x

库洛后来温柔和煦如沐春风这边私设是经历太多之后反而有选择地将温柔的一面展示给别人，知世事后有意识有选择地爱

about库月之间关系的理解

其实想想库洛还年轻很多东西没看明白时反倒真可能去喜欢月，然而他成长了反而看透了那种殊途

其实本来侑子也完全可以起这种作用但是当年我对她不熟现在还是不熟【

本来刚才想说他年轻时反而可能对月真情实感的，但想想这说法也不对头，他一直都对月真情实感只是情感成分不同

我个人原因很喜欢小艾但其实过去我没觉得库月能乐呵呵甜滋滋地相处，这俩底子里太殊途了

（楼主：我心里库月的内核就是殊途吧……）

但回头一想，在某个时间段库洛自己还没琢磨明白的话是真有可能去像人喜欢人一样喜欢月的，然后月则努力模仿人对人的爱去喜欢他，然而最后库洛会看穿月的感情是穿不透那层先天的屏障的

about文中出现的库洛曾经的情人

情人私设应该是库洛年轻时爱慕的大姐姐（。）反正当年应该想的就是正常的人类的爱情，应该就是想反衬一下和月对库洛的感情的差异，然而好像这部分完全没写到……

那时候库洛还会主动跟月说起以前的情人，有意无意做点调侃之类人类date会干的事情，诶 所以说私设库洛可能真的在某个时间段把月真当个恋人去喜欢 然后发现中间那条线月是跨不过去的

但月在另一边也已经在尽量试图去理解人类了，但是先天缺陷他是做不到的（纯属私设）

【讨论：赫尔妹子的蜘蛛の糸的库洛和mask的库洛的人设异同】

（其中“你”=赫尔）

说实话你们看面具会知道我私设的库洛年轻时代是更aggresive的

但是 赫尔笔下这种迈不出去的无望柔怯然而温暖的一生有说服到我

赫尔笔下的库洛真的就没有那么精英但是温柔到我了

就可能我这边是亲身下角斗场染了别人和自己都一身血之后千帆过尽选择了对世界温柔以待

赫尔是一生不幸受抑微怯无奈地勉强读过了一生然而依旧选择了对世界温柔以待【

所以还是殊途同归的【

就比如说同样是公学在我这边的世界观他就完全是伊顿的料【

虽然就个人对生活的体验来说库洛大大的生活还是很需要资源达成的，但是赫尔妹子这篇的情感贯穿很棒【

就这边私设库洛的确不是最上层【

虽然他有大能但是个人认为世俗的权力阶层还是制约他的，他就是一个顾问的角色但不是真的掌权者

不过以他的能力想捞钱权应该不困难，光一个占卜的能力，高盛跪着求他x

反正就是赫尔姑娘的路子意外对头

并不啊，其实我还是认为就真要细纠结考据的话他肯定是能拿捏资源的人但是就这样赫尔你还是说服我了可见这篇的情感表达【

不管反正窝就要设定在19世纪末20世纪初x

不过有私设他最后梅林了x

就是在可月樱所在的这个世界里他确实是死了，但是在更广义上他升格成了某种观察与旅行者意味的东西【

嗯因为mask时期的装逼需要

导致我在脑补库月过往的时候基本都基于他们存在在有史可查的现实世界【

那时候很流行塞历史细节了，装逼不要学【

其实窝还脑补过当年的腐国在女王旗下是有类似时钟塔的魔法师组织

然后库洛把束缚自己的整个势力搞掉之后其实还是有跟一些魔法师协会和政府的人接触，他后来搞研究啊什么的用到这方面资源，但是他不想去管那帮人的事了，毕竟他只是不想再被议院和王室捏在手里不是真的有权力欲

然后发现他就算有占卜之类的能力也应该不能在这些上面大范围用【。毕竟可能破坏世界的走向【。于是深居简出【

就其实在库洛人生凄惨这点上我们应该是一致的哇！【

所以私设是他把圣杯系统搞出来之后还是有进一步各种研究，但是他把自己整个魔法体系都控制在自己范围内没拿去给任何目的，因为他不想而且也知道不能够破坏世界的走向

这时候已经很梅林了x

他大概真心希望魔法是像在樱手上那样令人快乐幸福的东西【

伟大的一刻什么鬼233【

反正私设他基本就是和梅林一个级别的存在了【让我吹吹x

但是他很凄惨，相信我x

你想啊，就没父母关爱，和周围人关系微妙这点来说，和你很有共同语言嘛x

我指我和你很有共同语言【

这边大概是四五岁开始就没见母亲了，十岁左右就被女王完全托管【

然后被对他有各种图谋的人包围

不光凄惨没爱还很危险

如果后来没脱身的话搞不好真的被当武器使

所以亲自下场去撕也不仅仅是中二，也是有不得不为之的原因因为他活得真的很危险【

年轻时仅有的温情就是和已婚夫人的地下暧昧【x

哈哈哈这种恋情很欧洲骑士的【x

夫人去世以后就彻底没温情了

然后就无依无靠地开始周旋于大英帝国政治圈各色人精【

当然其实也谈不上成功，他也没有取得什么成就，只是勉强总算脱身了而已【

对他来说不需要再做工具就很好了，凄惨吧x

杀人也基本是靠手上功夫，武力值高没办法【x

人生太没意思只能闲时做个把小可和月出来陪陪自己顺便保护自己【。没想到最后也就是这几个自己做的小伙伴陪着自己了【

顺便一说私设小可和月都有很出色的战斗本能【。之前雁南问月怎么能直接起杀心，这也是原因之一啦【

不得不亲自下修罗场，还要眼看着年轻时恋慕的夫人的女儿因为阴谋惨死在自己眼前【

好不容易脱身了吧，千帆过尽满手鲜血一地鸡毛，再也回不到过去了【

然后就半自愿维护世界半无可奈何地隐居，一辈子就这么过去了【

好不容易对自己做的小伙伴产生点人之情谊吧，又发现自己怎么一腔深情对面也永远跨不过那条人的界限【

多凄惨啊【

逆凛太太的脑子有坑中二病故事-完【

最后这个成功组装了圣杯系统的冠位caster选择的运用魔法的方式是，让月峰神社的一株樱花早日盛开

就他选择了让魔法带来美和幸福吧【

之前说他是历经世事后主动选择了善待世界，差不多是这个意思【

毕竟也不能完全跑偏原作是吧【

而且其实在我心目中这样的人是真的有大善美【

看过世界的不堪还爱着它的才是理想主义者【

不过其实也没想得太魔王，他并不能在斗争层面上赢过那些他讨厌的人【。他要魔王就不去选择支撑世界让世界走向乱掉【

哈哈哈其实他也没太想死社稷他就想脱身不想再搞事情了因为下修罗场的结果对他来说也不怎么样，他并不是对杀人无动于衷的【

至少不是完全无动于衷于周围人的死【

哈哈哈其实要走神棍路线也不是不行，看新人吧，总觉得真的细写库洛的话没办法把这人经历写太简单【

就可能对那些公爵（我真的很想撕书）之类的人他不在乎他们死活但是也不想自己手上沾血，这个还是会让他不舒服的，但是下了修罗场由不得他【

但是情人女儿还有妹妹的死就冲击很大了【这俩不是他背锅毕竟也不能太邪性了【

特别是妹妹，基本上是一个阴性面的库洛自己，这样的存在，她死了就像失去半身【

但其实库洛魔法系统中失落的部分就在妹妹身上，得妹妹躺了他才能拿到手完成自己啦，于是就更，冲击【

非常煎熬，所以他退圈隐居【x

然后如果采取库洛的确有过一段时间对月以恋人的心情去喜欢的私设的话

就更煎熬了【

谁都不想接触就像带着月顺便捎上小可他们躲起来

然后他对女王基本上是又怨念但是又有羁绊的那种，毕竟从小托管，看着她韶华逝去帝国复兴无望他也还是心情复杂，但是他无论如何都不会再留下来了【

就是这样，自由，魔法和月以外的一切基本都失去了，回不到从前【

不过他跟月之间的事倒是开放结局

反正他们还能隐居好多年

可以慢慢琢磨，慢慢试图去谈恋爱，慢慢理解到月永远跨不过的东西

哈哈哈私设库洛还是很懂享受生活，又是跟你相反的设定【

反正我看出来了你和雁南流的库洛就是各种往性冷淡里整x

只有我空虚寂寞冷地给他塞各种人欲焚心x

17.8.7.

【一些瞎聊】

【【【注意：有肉相关内容】】】

逆凛下午 11:13:05

然后我觉得如果魔法那套东西真的存在的话

小樱等人的人身安全值得担忧吧x

被人知道的话分分钟抓去做实验x

研究做武器啊，研究魔法是怎么遗传的啊，研究能源开发啊等等【x

赫尔下午 11:18:56

我感觉会魔法的人在ccs世界里差不多算脱离者了【

逆凛下午 11:20:41

其实研究特异能力的机构直到苏联都真实存在

所以面具里库洛大大还是得在女王的保护伞下才混得下去，就算脱离也是必须隐居起来不惹事【

当然在个人私设里库洛不管怎样在魔法方面还是个正派人【

所以一旦脱离了少女漫画情境就很西斯空寂了【

赫尔下午 11:23:53

啊我喜欢考据【】

逆凛下午 11:24:24

苏联是真的有特异能力研究机构【

逆凛下午 11:24:35

加上冷战背景，你懂的【

逆凛下午 11:25:25

各种意义上来说世界对这样有超越旁人的特异能力的人是不太友好的【。所以还是就少女漫画吧【

赫尔下午 11:27:25

想当个魔法师要面临的危机#

逆凛下午 11:28:48

而观察一下就知道人类对于超能力天才就是这样的态度【

逆凛下午 11:29:10

看看X MEN里面变种人的命运【

逆凛下午 11:29:40

当然你有本事不露出来，而且有资源，那你就可以当个X教授【

逆凛下午 11:30:06

当然他没独善其身，他为自己的同胞站出来了【

然而更多的就是被当做新奇的怪物关起来展览，放在角斗场里互相死斗给观众取乐【

逆凛下午 11:32:54

或者被当做武器强制为纳粹服务，不干就当你面杀了你的家人【

所以私设库洛就是个在某些方面运气还不错的存在，傍了个还算靠谱的靠山，年轻时啥都没有，给这靠山卖命也能保得一时【

逆凛下午 11:37:21

当然他心里是非常不喜欢这种状态的【

逆凛下午 11:38:12

就这样他还拼命谋算八面玲珑才总算保下自己【

赫尔下午 11:38:43

san值一刻不能掉是嘛【

逆凛下午 11:39:00

差不多，怀璧其罪【

逆凛下午 11:39:44

隐居去搞学术也是在跟他的保护伞达成了从今以后绝对不给别人卖命并且虽然不卖命了但还是适当提供学术成果的条件【

赫尔下午 11:39:58

好奇一下成果

逆凛下午 11:40:10

大圣杯吧【你滚蛋

就之前不是说了私设他跟伦敦那边的魔法师组织还是有点联系的，差不多一个超然在外的终身教授【

赫尔下午 11:41:45

有钱拿吗【

赫尔下午 11:41:48

【不你】

逆凛下午 11:41:53

有啊

逆凛下午 11:42:07

不然他在日本的房子怎么买的

逆凛下午 11:42:16

像他这样的人光是求

赫尔下午 11:42:20

用之前的钱钱【

逆凛下午 11:42:29

求他不搞事

逆凛下午 11:42:38

就有很多人愿意给

逆凛下午 11:42:47

他送钱了

逆凛下午 11:43:29

嗯他家里原来也有钱，虽然他父亲的爵位真的应该降一下【

只不过对他来说钱不是重点，他不缺钱但钱也保不了他【

另外条件能达成也是此消彼长的结果嘛，他在香港把圣杯搞了出来可以说是当代梅林了，而保护伞已经老了没有以前那么强的控制力【

逆凛下午 11:46:05

所以他的前半生真的没什么意思，小可月和卡牌基本上就是他仅有的乐趣【

逆凛下午 11:46:40

所以私设是不管后来他们感情发展成什么样，月在库洛心里都是一个满怀温情的companion的角色【

赫尔下午 11:49:24

这个设定好，击节喊赞拍手叫好【等等

逆凛下午 11:50:16

毕竟他这辈子就没遇上过什么真心x

逆凛下午 11:51:14

虽然喜欢月大概和喜欢纸片人也差不多了但是至少这份感情可以保持纯粹x

赫尔下午 11:52:35

喜欢纸片人

赫尔下午 11:52:46

逆凛下午 11:53:11

比纸片人好一点吧，可以互动【

逆凛下午 11:53:16

可以那啥

逆凛下午 11:53:41

除了情感思维怎么也跨不过那道坎总有不对劲以外没什么毛病

赫尔下午 11:54:52

可以那啥hhhhhhhhhhhh

赫尔下午 11:54:59

逆凛 下午 11:55:04  
可以那啥但是就是感受不到他回应那种蒸腾的情欲，就算主动也是机械地做那些事情  
逆凛 下午 11:55:24  
跟库洛少年时恋慕的已婚贵妇人一点也不一样呢  
那种酥软的肉体，烂漫的情波，是不会有的啦  
逆凛 下午 11:57:06  
但是这傻纸片人就是一门心思像一具编好了爱他的程序的AI一样爱着他  
逆凛 下午 11:57:33  
你知道我不是清水爱好者  
逆凛 下午 11:58:01  
真按面具这设定下去，隐居之后早就搞翻天了【小可：exo me  
逆凛 下午 11:58:24  
人偶也可以啦，其实人偶更接近一点  
赫尔 下午 11:58:39  
hhhhh论可的日常【不  
逆凛 下午 11:58:44  
然而搞百八十次也没用啊他就是那种状态  
逆凛 下午 11:59:08  
令人心痛地努力理解着人类的爱和情欲  
逆凛 下午 11:59:15  
可是没用  
赫尔 下午 11:59:36  
要是能理解就进化了呢【不  
逆凛 下午 11:59:57  
就算主动跨上来也还是像一具编好了骑乘程序的AI  
逆凛 上午 12:00:25  
当然是程序超精密的那种，当个恋爱机器人满足死宅没问题  
赫尔 上午 12:00:54  
恋爱机器人hhhhhhh  
逆凛 上午 12:00:55  
然而库洛大大能是一般的死宅吗【  
赫尔 上午 12:00:59  
这个设想很好【正色  
逆凛 上午 12:01:56  
两个人就隔着这么条线跨不过啊，就算肉体距离为负也没用  
赫尔 上午 12:02:30  
还有心与心的距离【不  
赫尔 上午 12:02:41  
为负是怎么做到的嘛wwww  
逆凛 上午 12:02:43  
然而月却能感受到库洛的情感变化，但是他不理解也manage不了这种问题  
逆凛 上午 12:02:55  
插进去不就是负了吗【  
逆凛 上午 12:03:31  
最后库洛认知到了自己的造物无论如何也不可能真正变成人类的事实，圣杯也救不了他  
赫尔 上午 12:03:34  
好【】请忽略这个问题ba  
逆凛 上午 12:04:01  
于是他就干脆地退回去了  
赫尔 上午 12:04:15  
心与心的距离变长了sad【不  
逆凛 上午 12:05:09  
用依然丰沛温暖的，对造物对陪伴自己的事物的柔情爱着月，不再是共同分享人生的爱，而成了恒久祝福的爱  
这爱促使他为月和小可他们去创造在他死后也可以幸福生活的环境  
然而这对月始终是种离开【


End file.
